Congelados
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Porque el amor traspasa todas las fronteras, unos dicen que incluso más halla de la muerte. Ellos fueron jóvenes, un par de chicos que se enamoraron perdidamente, para ellos no había mas mundo que su mundo, mas vida que su vida, la cual fue arrebatada injustamente, ahora, ocho años después trataran de averiguar el motivo por el cual se destruyó tan hermosa relación.
1. Romeo y Julieta

Digimon nunca me pertenecerá =(

* * *

Congelados

Porque el amor traspasa todas las fronteras, unos dicen que incluso más halla de la muerte. Ellos fueron jóvenes, un par de chicos que se enamoraron perdidamente, pero ellos no había mas mundo que su mundo, mas vida que su vida, la cual fue arrebatada injustamente, ahora, ocho años después trataran de averiguar el motivo por el cual se destruyo tan hermosa relación.

**Romeo y Julieta**

**Odaiba 3 de enero del 2004.**

**Julieta**

Las personas iban y venían cada una preocupada por el valioso tiempo que se estaba perdiendo en el enorme aeropuerto situado en la ciudad de Odaiba, una chica de cabellos castaños rizados que caían hasta la punta de su espalda , de una mirada intensa de un color café, y cautivadora sonrisa arreglaba la hora de su reloj.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, aquel viaje había sido muy pesado y por fin se encontraba en tierra firme.

Tomó su maleta en mano y comenzó a caminar, nunca pensó que volvería a Japón su país de nacimiento, crianza, amigos y _mucho mas_, desde pequeña se crío con sus padres en Odaiba, fue hija única gracias a eso sus padres la consintieron al máximo convirtiéndola en una niña caprichosa y mimada siendo apodada por sus viejos amigos como la "Princesa" claro algunos le decían así por cariño y otros no.

A sus amigos los conoció una vez a la edad de diez años cuando se fue de campamento de verano, los chicos aprendieron a llevarse bien hasta convertirse en los mejores amigos, infortunadamente cuando la chica cumplió los doce años sus padres encontraron un mejor trabajo en Estados Unidos apartando a Mimi de su vida entera.

Ahora a sus quince años de edad la chica totalmente cambiada física y mentalmente, se había transformado en un ser completamente diferente, su actitud caprichosa y consentida mutó a una persona madura y con los ojos abiertos a la realidad. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al divisar un grupo de jovenes entre su edad que al parecer esperaban a alguien

Un chico alto de cabellos castaños y revueltos fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de Mimi que en vano intento darles una sorpresa ya que el chico gritaba su nombre como loco, su nombre: Taichi Yagami.

— ¡Mimi! ¡Chicos ahí esta!—exclamó el joven con una enorme sonrisa.

El grupo volteó y notaron como la pequeña chica se acercaba con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia donde estaban todos ellos.

— ¡Sorpresa!—dijo ella una vez que se había acercado donde estaban todos sus amigos.

— ¡Dios mío!—gritó una niña con un color de cabello muy singular, de alta estatura y de enormes gafas— ¡Mimi estas hermosa!— Se abalanzo a los brazos de la castaña.

— ¡Yolei!—Rodeó a su amiga con sus delgados y debiluchos brazos— ¡Me da un gusto verte de nuevo!—dijo agitada.

—Amiga te extrañé con el alma—lloriqueó la joven aun en brazos de la chica.

Yolei se separó de ella para que alguien mas ocupara los brazos de su amiga esta era una chica de cabellos rojizos corto hasta los hombros, ojos rubíes y una tierna sonrisa, la cual le regaló un enorme abrazo.

—Mimi te extrañamos mucho aquí—le dijo la chica abrazándola con mas fuerza.

—Sora amiga que bueno es verte de nuevo—Se soltó del agarre para poder observara mejor—Estas hermosísima. La peli roja le sonrió tímida.

La castaña divisó a un joven alto de cabellos azulados, ojos negros escondidos por sus gafas, el mayor del grupo y el mas responsable, su sonrisa aumentó, cuando era niña, su Superior siempre se preocupaba porque ella estuviera bien en el campamento, agradecía en su interior que él la haya cuidado.

—Superior Joe—le llamó entusiasmada la castaña y luego se abalanzo a sus brazos— ¡Está mucho mas grande de lo que imaginé!

El joven se sonrojó ante el efusivo abrazo de su amiga de infancia, trató de obviar el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón y la falta de aire cuando la niña se separó de él.

Y así fue saludando a cada uno de sus amigos como a Hikari una chica de cabello café claro y muy corto la hermana menor de Tai, a Izzy su muy inteligente y pequeño amigo, a pesar de que él le llevaba cinco centímetros de altura, su cabello era de un color rojo oscuro y sus ojos negro azabache, y al último integrante de ese pequeño grupo a su queridísimo y adorable "Hermano" Takeru un chico de trece años, alto mucho mas que ella, rubio y de ojos azules, cuando lo conoció el apenas tenia ocho años, era un niño muy consentido y necesitaba de alguien que lo apoyara en esos tiempos tan difíciles ,el pequeño T.K la apodó como su hermana mayor y la favorita de todos, desgraciadamente el chico era el hermano menor del despreciable de….

—y ¿Dónde esta Yamato?—preguntó Mimi al ver que el chico no se había presentado.

Todos guardaron silencio y voltearon sus rostros ante la interrogante de la joven, Mimi trató de verse desinteresada pero en realidad moría por saber el paradero de ese obstinado jovencito, miró a Sora insistente, ella suspiró para sus adentros y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le contestó:

—No te preocupes, Matt nos está esperando en la casa de Tai.

Ella asintió, recogió su maleta de mano, los chicos ayudaron con el resto del equipaje y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, Hikari agarró a Mimi del brazo y la jaló con entusiasmo.

—Y ¿siempre te quedaras con nosotros?—preguntó la menor.

—Sí—Sonrió alegre— Como habíamos quedado—recordó ella—mis padres vienen la otra semana y yo solo los molestare por esta semana.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!—gritó Taichi—Que el ogro de Ishida ha de estar como lobo enjaulado…

* * *

**Romeo**

Un muchacho rubio y de unos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar, tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra tratando de componer una nueva canción, se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles que adornaban la residencia de los Yagami, los padres de Taichi seguían en el trabajo y eso le dio la seguridad de quedarse ahí en vez de ir al aeropuerto a esperar por una chica que no le caía en absoluto bien.

Dejó su guitarra a un lado, se levantó del sofá y se estiró, la verdad no tenía deseo alguno de estar en ese lugar, ni mucho menos celebrar una fiesta, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, él amaba el silencio y él único ruido que anhelaba escuchar eran los gritos de sus fans en algún concierto suyo, nada más.

Por lo tanto, tener que celebrar el regreso de la chica más ruidosa del grupo, le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¡Oh, vamos! Comprendan, el detestaba a la chica, odiaba que fuera una chica tan caprichosa, que con solo mover sus deditos obtenía todo lo que deseaba, y ahí iban sus amigos, como perros falderos tras la princesita a besar el suelo por donde ella pisaba y lo peor de todo, que incluso su novia estaba entusiasmada por el regreso de esa niña.

Aún recuerda como hace unos días llegó Miyako gritando que la "Princesa" regresaría a Odaiba y sus amigos se pusieron como locos de la felicidad e idearon esa estúpida fiesta en honor a ella y regresamos al mismo punto, ¡Él no quería estar ahí! De no haber sido por Sora, seguramente él estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa menos esperar la llegada de esa niña.

Pensó en su novia, Sora Takenouchi, la niña con la que prácticamente se había criado juntos, siempre fueron ellos, Yamato, Taichi y Sora, los inseparables, los tres mosqueteros, desde niños, incluso en el campamento, fueron ellos tres los que mas compartían tiempo juntos, siempre fueron los mejores amigos hasta que entraron a la adolescencia y Yamato miró con otros ojos a la peli roja, y al parecer ella también.

Todo comenzó con un simple roce, una chispa surgió entre ellos, luego fue un abrazo, una que otra llamada por teléfono un poco más larga que las usuales, para terminar en un romántico beso, desde entonces, fueron tres años los que llevan de relación, lastimosamente, todo lo bueno en la vida tiene un precio, y él lo tuvo que pagar, su amistad con Taichi nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Yamato fue el vocalista de una banda llamada "_Teenage Wolves_", la cual era muy famosa entre las adolescentes, tenia dieciséis años, apuesto, el chico malo del que todas las jovencitas se enamorarían, pero su corazón ya tenia un dueño y esta era cierta peli roja.

Escuchó risas desde el otro lado de la puerta, se preparó mentalmente para no tener su cara de amargado en toda la velada, la puerta principal se abrió, el primero en entrar fue Tai, seguido por Sora la cual venia agarrada del brazo de una chica muy linda, hermosa a decir verdad, sus ojos quedaron prendados al verla sonreír, su boca se abrió ligeramente su risa era muy suave y encantadora. Ella sintió su presencia y alzó sus ojos hacia él y esa mirada le hechizó por completo.

No se dio cuenta cuando los demás chicos habían entrado y gritaban como locos, tan solo veía a Sora y a esa linda chica platicando muy animadamente, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de que esa hermosa chica era la fastidiosa de Mimi y no pudo evitar llevarse una impresión ¿no era que tenia el pelo rosa y con estrellitas?

— ¡Matt!—el joven respingó ante el llamado de su novia— ¿Que no piensas saludar?—le demandó como toda una madre a su pequeño hijo.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, Sora le miró con advertencia, él resopló y lentamente se acercó hacia donde estaban las dos, la mirada de Mimi le penetraba hasta el alma causándole un gran agujero en el estomago ¿Es que esa niña siempre lo estaría molestando?

Primero saludó a su novia besando dulcemente sus labios, sin cerrar en ningún segundo sus ojos y pudo presenciar o "creyó" ver como la mirada de castaña se entristecía por unos segundos, después coloco una mano sobre el hombro Mimi y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La soltó como si quemare, aquel simple contacto le estremeció desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la más pequeña hebra de su cabello, con su rostro duro, se separó de ellas y se sentó en el sofá donde segundos antes tocaba su guitarra.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está tan enojado?—preguntó Mimi no tan extrañada, estaba acostumbrada a las rabietas del joven.

—La verdad no lo sé—Dijo sora tratando de evitar ese tema.

Mimi lo miró desde su puesto, lo escrutó, su rostro seguía serio, sus ojos azules se miraban apagados, al igual que su cuerpo él cual tenía una postura derrotada, sintió como su estomago se revolvía cuando la mirada de Yamato chocó con la suya, imponente y amenazante.

— ¿Qué ves?

Ella apartó su rostro enrojecido y avergonzado, una pequeña sonrisa se ladeó en los labios del rubio, nunca imaginó que poner nerviosa a la princesita seria tan satisfactorio, tal vez, que ella estuviera de vuelta aquí, no sería tan malo como pensó, se divertiría tanto con ella, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero el destino ya les tenía el camino preparado, un camino muy difícil y sin salida a la felicidad…

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta….**

**Odaiba 28 de diciembre del 2005.**

Aquella madrugada de tan fatídico día estaba adornado por el frio manto de la blanca nieve que cubría cada rincón de la ciudad de Odaiba, en un edificio viejo y abandonado en donde se había parado de construir por falta del permiso del gobierno, en ese mismo lugar en las afueras de este, en donde el frio era desamparador yacían los cuerpos inertes de una pareja, la chica tirada en la nieve que se encontraba manchada por su sangre sus ojos estaban cerrados debido a la agonía la cual fue lenta, en su pecho descansaba el cuerpo de un chico él cual tenia en sus manos heladas un celular.

— _¿Cuál es su emergencia?—_preguntaba la voz de la operadora desesperándose por no tener ninguna respuesta.

Minutos más tarde se escuchó un grito aterrador, Una testigo se encontraba en ese lugar y gritaba con desesperación al ver lo que nunca pensó que pasaría.

_**Yamato Ishida Y Mimi Tachikawa se habían matado…**_

La nota que ahora se encontraba en las manos del cuerpo del chico decía lo que aparentaba ser una carta de suicidio…

"_Nuestro amor es como el de romeo y Julieta, si no somos felices aquí lo seremos en otra parte"_

Pero… ¿Todo esto había sucedido así?

* * *

Notas:

Hola, hola, Izzie aquí con nueva historia xD primero quiero aclararles que esta historia la escribí en el 2008, y ya la habia publicado con una cuenta que hace mucho tiempo cerré y pues buscando y buscando me encontré con la historia y me dije ¿Por qué no? y Bueno está un poco mejorada pero no quise quitarle la esencia a la historia así que casi todo esta tal cual como lo escribí en esa época.

La historia no será larga, y me inspiré en la serie Cold Case, para hacerla así que por lo tanto Cold Case no me pertenece u.u

Creo que en Odaiba no nieva, pero lo sentí mas trágico así xD asi que en mi historia va a haber nieve, hoy o mañana publicaré Leynda y la otra semana abre tus ojos y Salvame la cual la he dejado un poco descuidada, esto será un universo alterno =) espero que lo disfuten.

A mi amiga **Criiisi**, si lees esta historia por fis dejame tu correo para agregarte ;)


	2. Recuerdos

Digimon no me pertenece, ni tampoco Cold Case, simplemente me inspiré de su argumento.

* * *

Recuerdos.

Odaiba 11 de abril del 2013

Se levantó con el fuerte resonar de su alarma, se desperezó y se sentó sobre su cama, la cobija se resbaló por su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre su cintura, acomodó varias hebras de su cabello que se escurrieron por su rostro y luego levantó.

Tras una ducha caliente, un desayuno "express" y de haberse vestido con su típico chaleco, pantalón de tela y camisa blanca salió de su apartamento como alma que lleva al diablo.

Se recriminó camino a su coche por haberse tardado tanto en arreglarse, siempre era una guerra la que ella misma hacia para poder levantarse temprano y estar lista a tiempo, sin embargo nunca lograba su cometido, abrió la puerta del carro y entró en ella, con el retrovisor delineó sus ojos color esmeralda y aplastó su cabello rubio, cuando se miró lista, se sonrió a si misma y arrancó.

Estacionó en el departamento de policías, bajó su maletín y entró casi corriendo al edificio, tomó el ascensor, al llegar a su piso, uno de sus compañeros le regaló una amable sonrisa, la cual fue contestada al acto.

— ¡Por Fin has llegado!—Exclamó el hombre, de piel morena, cabellos castaños y ojos cafés—. No tienes idea de lo aburrido que es estar solo con Kouji—arrugó su rostro causando una carcajada por parte de la mujer.

El mencionado volteó desde una esquina en donde estaba tomando agua, este era de cabellos negros largo hasta los hombros aunque siempre lo mantenía amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de un color azul, chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, no andaba de humor para las bromas de su compañero.

La mujer colocó su maletín en una mesa en donde rezaba su apellido, se sentó en su escritorio y procedió a leer los expedientes que descansaban sobre su escritorio, Orimoto Izumi era una detective de homicidios que nunca fueron resueltos, ella junto con sus compañeros, se dedicaban a resolver casos abiertos, debido a su falta de prueba o el propio desinterés de la policía, logrando así, poder cerrar esos casos que se congelaron con el tiempo.

* * *

Miró el imponente edificio una vez más, indeciso de entrar o no, apretó con fuerza la pequeña bolsa que traía consigo, inhaló aire y se atrevió a poner un pie en el lugar.

Con un par de preguntas, logró llegar al piso de los casos no resueltos, en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, los nervios le recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo y con su corazón desembocado entró.

Izumi le miró, al chico desorientado que parecía buscar a su cachorrito, su piel blanca estaba tan pálida como la de un fantasma, sus ojos azules mostraban la angustia que su rostro no quería reflejar, tal vez por orgullo. La mujer se puso de pie y a paso firme se acercó al joven.

—Detective Orimoto—Se presentó ella cuando lo tuve frente a frente. Al tenerlo así de cerca asumió que el chico no pasaba de más de veintiún años.

Él se enderezó—Takaishi Takeru—Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Aquí es donde resuelven los casos abiertos?

—Así es, ¿En que te puedo servir?

El joven extendió el pequeño paquete, su brazo temblaba debido a la excitación y nerviosismo al estar en ese lugar, Izumi agarró la bolsa de manila, la abrió por un extremo y de ella extrajo un celular que parecía tener varios años de antigüedad, ella alzó las cejas y le miró dubitativa.

Takeru tragó saliva, pensó que después de tantos años él seria capaz de hablar de ese tema sin que ningún nudo en la garganta le asfixiara, lastimosamente el dolor seguía latente en su corazón.

—En diciembre, mi hermano y su novia van a cumplir ocho años de haber muerto—Sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la abrió y de ella extrajo una pequeña fotografía la cual se la entregó a la detective.

La mujer observó la imagen, en ella, salían dos adolescentes, abrazados y sonriendo tiernamente a la cámara, Izumi se dio cuenta con sólo ver esa fotografía que ambos eran muy felices, ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de matarlos? Y ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—Preguntó la detective.

—Se mataron—Contestó secamente, ella le miró abruptamente, percatándose de la sorpresa de la mujer, agregó—. Pero yo no lo creo, porque hoy, encontramos esto.

El chico le señaló el celular, ella prestó su atención nuevamente al objeto.

—Era de mi hermano—Explicó—Con mi novia lo encontramos enterrado en el terreno en donde ellos murieron. Sé que es de mi hermano por que el modelo además de ser viejo era el único color que existía ya que el mismo lo pinto.

— ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

—Mi perro lo desenterró.

Ella miró nuevamente la fotografía, la felicidad de la niña era contagiosa y la sonrisa de lado del chico le hacia pensar que él en realidad se encontraba igual de efusivo que su novia pero aparentaba no estarlo.

— ¿Piensas que no fue un suicidio?

Takeru metió las menos en sus bolsillos y alzó la cabeza hacia el techo—. Mi hermano nunca hubiera permitido que a Mimi le pasará algo malo, en el pasado, cegado por el dolor no pude ver eso, el impacto de ver los dos cuerpos sin vida me hizo entrar en una etapa de negación y de depresión, ahora que puedo pensar con mas claridad, pude comprender que ninguno de los dos hubieran atentado contra sus propias vidas.

Por su cabeza pasó el recuerdo de las joviales carcajadas de los jóvenes, que desde que comenzaron su relación eran pocas las veces en que los miraba tristes, desde que Mimi llegó a la vida de su hermano, él vivió el mejor año de su vida.

—Mi hermano mayor, era mi todo, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi pilar, desde que murió, una parte de mi vida murió con él—Sus ojos abatidos chocaron contra los de ella—. Por favor, atrapen al asesino que acabó con nuestras vidas.

Izumi sonrió, alargó su mano, el joven le miró sin comprender, ella la sacudió un poco y él por inercia la tomó.

—Haremos todo lo posible—Le prometió—. Encontraremos al asesino.

* * *

El sótano no era uno de los lugares favoritos en los que a Izumi le gustaba pasar, ver tantas cajas blancas con etiquetas con los nombres de todas las personas fallecidas, sin resolver y organizadas por fechas era algo desalentador, pero bueno, eso era parte de su trabajo.

Encendió las luces y se adentró al lugar, detrás de ella iban dos de sus compañeros, el hombre de piel morena y cabellos castaños y Kouji, el de cabello negro y piel blanca.

—Creo que lo encontré—Anunció Kouji tras algunos minutos de búsqueda, alzó sus brazos y sacó las dos cajas ayudado por Takuya, el de piel morena.

Colocaron las cajas sobre una mesita, Izumi abrió la primera la cual rezaba en su etiqueta "Tachikawa Mimi, 12/28/2005" adentró su mano y sacó una fotografía de la muchacha, kouji y Takuya observaron a una adolescente de cabellos castaños y rizados, piel blanca y ojos color miel, sonreía amenamente a la cámara y sus pupilas mostraban un brillo alentador.

La siguiente fotografía mostraba la escena del crimen, dos cuerpos tirados sobre la nieve, el chico estaba recostado en el pecho de ella, como si la hubiese sostenido entre sus brazos antes de morir.

La tercera fotografía era de ellos dos como pareja junto con un grupo grande, todos sonreían animados a la cámara, parecía estar disfrutando de ese día.

Takuya agarró el informe de la muerte de ambos y lo leyó, Izumi abrió la siguiente caja, que al igual que la de la niña, ésta estaba titulada como "Ishida Yamato, 12/28/2005" dentro de ella también estaban varias fotografías, así como el reporte de muerte, pero había algo mas que le llamó la atención, a demás del arma homicida junto con la bala que causó la muerte, había una pequeña nota debidamente empaquetada.

Izumi la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó en voz alta— "_Nuestro amor es como el de romeo y Julieta, si no somos felices aquí lo seremos en otra parte"—_Ambos hombres prestaron atención a lo que la mujer recitó, ella le pasó la nota a kouji—Es demasiado intenso ¿No creen?

—El perfecto cuento de hadas que termina en un final trágico—Dijo Kouji—. A veces el amor trasciende hasta la locura.

—Probablemente los padres no querían que estuvieren juntos y ellos al no ver salida se suicidaron—Opinó la mujer.

—Mmm…no lo creo—intervino Takuya—. Aquí hay algo que no concuerda, según el informe, la chica murió por golpearse la cabeza en una roca, murió desangrada—Colocó el reporte sobre la mesa—. El chico murió por un disparo en la cabeza.

Kouji tomó una fotografía, en ella aparecía el joven, de cabello rubio, tez blanca no sonreía, pero al igual que la chica, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy peculiar.

—Ishida mató a Tachikawa, al darse cuenta del error que cometió, decidió dispararse—Concluyó Minamoto.

—Eso no pudo ser de improviso—Izumi extendió la nota de suicidio—. Fue premeditado, la nota fue hecha a computadora.

—Ellos sabían a lo que iban—Dijo Takuya.

—No, no puede ser—Izumi ojeó una vez mas la fotografía de la escena del crimen—. Ellos no lo sabían, su celular fue enterrado, la forma en la que murieron no es igual, comúnmente las parejas se matan de la misma manera, esto se trata de un asesinato, por lo menos a uno de ellos lo pudieron haber matado.

—Por la forma en que los cuerpos están, puedo asegurar que a quien mataron fue a Tachikawa—Comentó Takuya.

—E Ishida al saber que su novia estaba muerta decidió suicidarse.

—Y eso nos lleva al mismo punto—exclamó Izumi—. ¿Qué hacia esa nota de suicidio ahí?

—Hay dos posibles respuestas—Dedujo Kouji—. O Ishida planeó todo eso o alguien mas decidió matarlos.

—Bueno eso significa que tenemos trabajo que hacer—Takuya guardó todas las cosas dentro de las cajas entusiasmado, amaba descifrar todos los enigmas que un asesinato causaba y este era sumamente interesante.

—Debemos empezar con los padres de los chicos y con el hermano de Ishida—Propuso la mujer.

— ¡Si!—Respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Takeru observó el techo de su habitación recostado sobre su cama, ese día había sido muy agotador para él, empezando con que era el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor y como solían hacer junto con su novia, en todos sus cumpleaños acudían al lugar en donde falleció a dejarle unas flores y hacer una pequeña oración.

Ese día fue diferente a los demás, Yuujiro, su perro, hizo un hoyo y de él desenterró un aparato, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que era un teléfono celular, el mismo que Yamato usaba, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, la tristeza y la impotencia se apoderaron de él y pronto en su cabeza todo le dio vueltas empezando a dudar de lo que realidad sucedió esa noche, sin pensarlo un segundo mas, acudió al departamento de policía.

Horas después, terminó encerrado en su habitación, sin permitir que nadie mas le molestase, los recuerdos se arrebolaron en su mente, el mas doloroso, el día en que le anunciaron la muerte de su hermano.

Era las once, él estaba acostado mandándose mensajes con Hikari, cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar, no se molestó en salir a contestar, su madre creía que estaba dormido, así que no se ganaría un regaño por culpa de una llamada, el teléfono dejó de sonar por varios segundos sólo para volver a explotar en esa molesta melodía una vez mas, se puso de pie dispuesto a contestar, pero al escuchar la voz de su mamá respondiendo decidió volverse a acostar.

No estaba terminando de arroparse cuando escuchó un grito de dolor, se sobresaltó, su madre gritó una vez más y luego la escuchó llorar amargamente a T.K no le importó que su mamá pensara que estaba dormido, la preocupación le hizo salir casi corriendo de su habitación.

La encontró al pie de la mesa en donde estaba colocado el teléfono, tirada en el suelo, tapando su boca con una de sus manos, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella y la sostuvo por los hombros.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?

Pero la mujer no contestó, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, su llanto aumentó y el niño se desesperó, escuchó por el auricular la voz de su padre gritando también, dejó a su madre y agarró el teléfono en sus manos, lo llevó a su oído.

— ¡Natsuko!

Takeru escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de varias sirenas, gritos de una mujer y varios movimientos, sea lo que hubiese pasado era grave.

—No, papá, soy yo.

—Takeru…—Le escuchó hipar y comprendió que algo muy malo pasó, su padre no era de los que lloraban.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Los mataron, T.k, los mataron—Rompió a llorar, con grandes y desgarradores sollozos—Lo han matado.

Su corazón se detuvo, al igual que dejó de escuchar a sus padres llorar, en su mente resonaban las palabras de su padre y tuvo tanto miedo de preguntar a quien habían matado.

—¿Pa..pá?

—Lo mataron, han matado a Yamato…

Y su mundo se derribó en ese preciso momento, dejó caer el auricular y retrocedió dos pasos sin creer por completo lo que su padre le dijo, Yamato no podía estar muerto, su hermano, su mejor amigo…él no podía, él era indestructible, él no….o Dios…él no…

Sus recuerdos se esfumaron cuando escuchó el toqueteo en su puerta, lo ignoró, no estaba en deseos de hablar con nadie, el sonido se volvió mas insistente, Takeru rodó los ojos se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos rubís de una mujer, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y largo, un poco más debajo de los hombros, de mediana estatura y de sonrisa encantadora.

—T.K…—Acarició la mejilla de su novio.

—Lo siento Kari, la verdad no me siento bien.

Ella le miró comprensiva, todos los años, cuando era once de abril, veintiocho de febrero y el veintiocho de diciembre, Takeru entraba en depresión, ella también lo hacia, pero nunca como su novio, ella no perdió a su hermano y a Mimi siempre la consideró también como una hermana mas, así que la perdida fue doble y muy fuerte para un niño que apenas tenia catorce años en esa época.

—Lo sé—Ella depositó un suave beso en los labios de él—. Pero han venido a buscarte.

Él frunció el ceño— ¿Quiénes?

—Los detectives, quieren hablar contigo.

El joven asintió, se separó de su novia y se dirigió a la salita, cabe mencionar que Takeru y Hikari se mudaron a vivir juntos desde el año pasado.

—Detectives, un gusto verlos de nuevo—Saludó cordialmente una vez que llegó a la sala, se sentó en un sillón al frente de ellos—. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Frente a él, estaban Izumi y Takuya, ambos sonrieron amables, tratando de cortar la pesadez del ambiente.

—A decir verdad, si—dijo la mujer—. Necesitamos que nos brindes toda la información a cerca de tu hermano y de Tachikawa, cualquier cosa que recuerdes nos servirá de mucho.

Él aceptó no muy convencido, no le gustaba recordar a Yamato y a Mimi, eso le suponía un gran dolor, uno que por varios años trató de enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero el deseo de poder vengar la muerte de ellos a través de la justicia, fue mucho más fuerte que el dolor.

—Verán, hace varios años, cuando yo tenía cuatro y mi hermano siete, mis padres se separaron, mi mamá se quedó conmigo y mi papá con Matt—comenzó a explicar—.Desde entonces, mi hermano creó una coraza, se volvió un chico frío, de mente cerrada, rebelde y siempre convivía solo.

Takeru sonrió al recordar la vida de Yamato—. Recuerdo que siempre andaba en su moto, con su chaqueta de cuero, tratando de aparentar ser un chico malo, con el pasar de los años, Matt se fue abriendo, en parte fue gracias a Sora, ella fue su novia y lo ayudó mucho.

—Haber, haber, detente ahí—Interrumpió Takuya—. ¿Yamato tuvo otra novia antes que Mimi?

—Sí. Fueron novios como por tres años.

—Y por culpa de Mimi ¿Terminaron?—dedujo suspicazmente el hombre.

—Ellos ya tenían problemas desde antes de que llegara, Mimi solo fue un apoyo para Matt.

— ¿Cómo se comportó la otra chica?—preguntó Izumi—. La ex novia.

Takeru lo meditó por varios segundos, en realidad no deseaba colocar a su amiga como una sospechosa, él siempre la apreció, a pesar de todos los problemas, él nunca dudó de ella.

—No se lo tomó muy bien—dijo finalmente—. Pero siempre tuvo el apoyo de parte de todos nosotros y lastimosamente nuestros amigos en un principio no apoyaron la relación de Mimi y Matt.

—Y ¿tú?

—Yo siempre quise a Mimi como una hermana, el hecho de darme cuenta que ellos tenían una relación, verdaderamente me hizo feliz, ella poco a poco fue destrozando la coraza que Matt tenia, ella hizo que mi hermano tuviera el mejor año de su vida.

—Necesitamos que nos des el nombre de todos tus amigos, los que estuvieron involucrados con Mimi y Yamato.

—Está bien—El joven dio todos los nombres de todos los que una vez fueron sus amigos desde la muerte de su hermano y Mimi el grupo se desintegró por completo, y sólo con Hikari y con Taichi mantiene contacto.

* * *

—Bien, tenemos a Ishida Yamato y a Tachikawa Mimi.

Izumi pegó las fotografías individuales en una pequeña pizarra de cristal, agarró un marcador y escribió los nombres de ellos y la fecha de muerte.

— Por lo que sabemos—contó ella—. Tachikawa tenia quince años de edad, vivía en estados unidos y con su familia—pegó la foto de sus dos padres en le pizarrón—. Decidieron volver a Odaiba, la niña entro al "Odaiba Elementary" a estudiar.

—Murió el veintiocho de diciembre del dos mil cinco—Kouji colocó la foto del cuerpo de Mimi junto con Matt sobre la pizarra de cristal—. Según las fuentes informativas de ese año hubo una testigo, la cual no quiso dar nombres, ella afirma que en cuanto llegó los encontró así y que de inmediato llamó a emergencias.

—Aparentemente muertos por un suicidio—Relató Izumi a todos sus compañeros—. Un año antes de que murieran, Tachikawa se reencontró con sus amigos, entre ellos Ishida—señaló la fotografía del joven—. Con el cual mantuvo un romance hasta el día de su muerte. La única pista que tenemos es a Takenouchi Sora—escribió el nombre de la mujer en la pizarra—. La ex novia de Ishida.

Shibayama Junpei, uno de los detectives, entró en la estancia, sobre sus manos llevaba varias hojas.

—J.P—le llamó Izumi—. ¿Averiguaste la dirección de todos los integrantes del grupo o de los padres?

—Encontré los datos de Takenouchi, he llamado, pero ella se encuentra de viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana—respondió—. Pero ya tengo la dirección de los señores Tachikawa y de una integrante del grupo: Inoue Miyako.

— ¿Cómo vas con los registros de las llamadas de Ishida y Tachikawa?

—Estoy trabajando en ello—levantó el pulgar en señal de todo está bien.

—Bien—sonrió—. Será mejor empezar con los padres.

—Ahora bien—Continuó Kouji—. Por otra parte tenemos a Ishida Yamato, el chico malo por el cual todas las niñas caerían rendidas a sus pies, fue cantante de una banda loca, su mejor amigo fue Yagami Taichi, vivía solo con su padre y mantuvo una relación con Takenouchi antes de entrometerse con Tachikawa.

—Nuestras especulaciones son las siguientes—Dijo Takuya—. La más probable: Ishida mató a Tachikawa y luego se suicidó. La segunda, otra persona mató a Tachikawa e Ishida al darse cuenta que el amor de su vida estaba muerto él se suicidó. La tercera: alguien más ideó un plan para matarlos a los dos.

—La persona que los asesinó tuvo que haber tenido un gran resentimiento o celos tal vez hacia Mimi o a Yamato—Takuya miró una foto en particular y los demás presentes observaron la misma imagen, no cabía duda esa persona tenia que haber sido.

* * *

Satoe Tachikawa, era una mujer agraciada, de facciones finas y delicadas, su cabello era de un castaño claro, sus ojos café intenso perdido ese brillo especial que denotaba la Felicidad y ahora apagados tan solo miraban la tristeza.

Se impresionó cuando vio a un hombre, vestido de negro, frente a su casa, se asombró aún mas cuando le dio que era un detective y que el caso de su hija se reabrió, un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que escuchó el nombre de su Mimi?

Le hizo pasar, le ofreció una taza de café y sin más preámbulos se trajo consigo todos los álbumes que eran dedicados a su hija.

— y aquí estaba con su abuelo—con su dedo índice señalo la foto—. Él murió hace unos años—una sonrisa forzada se formó en su rostro—. Probablemente estén juntos—Takuya sonrió tratando de transmitirle un poco de optimismo—. Detective, siento mucho hacerle perder el tiempo mostrándole esto, pero hace tanto que no escucho el nombre de mi hija que ahora que usted me la ha nombrado ha vuelto toda esa emoción y dolor acumulado en mi pecho—confeso la señora apartando su mirada del álbum lleno de polvo.

—No se preocupe, yo le entiendo—guardó silencio tratando de buscar las palabras exactas que decirle—. Como le expliqué antes, hemos reabierto el caso de su hija y de Ishida.

La mujer arrugó su rostro en una mueca despectiva, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

—A ese ni me lo mencione—escupió con cierto odio—. Por culpa de ese muchachito mi niña cometió la peor estupidez del mundo, por culpa de _ese _perdí a mi única hija, desde que lo vi no me agradó…

_Odaiba 2004_

La mujer revisó por enésima vez el reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada y su hija no regresaba, estaba tentada en levantar a su esposo y llamar a la policía, marcó el celular de su hija por decima vez pero nuevamente la mandó al correo de voz, desesperada, se colocó su bata y salió del apartamento, se apoyó en el barandal del pasillo y esperó impaciente a que su hija regresara.

Media hora después, escuchó el rugir de una motocicleta, la cual se aparcó frente al edificio, Satoe miró impresionada a su hija bajando de ella, su cuerpo se tambaleaba y sobre su rostro estaba una sonrisa tonta.

Su acompañante bajó también, se quitó su casco, se miraba igual de alegre que su hija, se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura, le dio varias vueltas, Mimi empezó a reír mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire, disfrutando de la voltereta, la dejó caer al suelo, lentamente subió sus manos y acarició su espalda, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besó sus labios.

Eso fue suficiente para Satoe, a zancadas bajó del edificio, una vez que estuvo a fuera gritó el nombre de su hija.

Ella se separó de ese chico, ambos rieron como tontos, para Satoe, no fue difícil descifrar que su hija estaba borracha, la agarró del brazo y la jaló con fuerza, una vez que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo percibir el ligero aroma a tabaco.

— ¡¿Estuviste fumando?!—le demandó con sus dientes apretados.

La castaña solo ensanchó su sonrisa, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, Satoe le dedicó una mirada despectiva al chico y se llevó a rastras a su hija, dispuesta a castigarle por toda una vida.

—Así que…Ishida no era una buena influencia para su hija.

Ella negó con la cabeza—. Cuando Mimi empezó su relación con él, todo cambio, se volvió un poco mas rebelde y defendía con uñas y dientes a ese chico.

—Señora…El motivo por el cual reabrimos el caso es porque creemos que ellos no se suicidaron.

El rostro de la señora cambio por completo denotando uno de completa sorpresa e incredibilidad—. No, no puede ser…si ellos me dijeron…la nota yo vi la nota.

—Al parecer todo fue un engaño, la persona que pudo haber hecho esto, lo planeó desde hace mucho—Takuya obvió las posibles teorías de que Ishida fue en realidad el asesino—. Estamos dispuestos a encontrarlo, o encontrarlos, pero para eso, ocupamos de su ayuda, cualquier cosa que sepa, debe decírmela.

—Yo no recuerdo nada extraño, ella nunca me conto sobre alguna riña con una persona, tan solo me hablaba de su Matt—trató de hacer memoria—. Hay algo que creo que le puede servir.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y entró a una habitación, Takuya supuso que se trataba de la antigua habitación de Mimi, a los minutos, Satoe llegó con un pequeño libro de pasta dura y de color negro.

—Mi hija soñaba con ser escritora, todas sus ideas, pensamientos y varias cosas que pasaban en su vida las escribió aquí—le entregó el cuaderno al hombre—. Pero debo advertirle que está todo confuso, yo nunca le entendí y faltan varias páginas.

—Créame, esto es un gran inicio— se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dio la espalda, la mano de la mujer se ancló en su codo, impidiéndole una retirada.

—Por favor, encuentre al desgraciado que mató a mi hija.

* * *

— ¿Tiene algo de utilidad?

Izumi alzó su rostro al escuchar la suave voz de Kouji, el hombre se sentó frente a ella y a los segundos, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, Takuya se les unió.

—Pensé que ya se habían ido.

Dijo ella ligeramente impresionada, ya era pasada la hora de la salida, en el piso, era la única que se había quedado ahí, en su escritorio, leyendo el cuaderno que la señora Tachikawa proporcionó horas antes.

Takuya se encogió de hombros—. Sabíamos que no te irías a casa a descansar, ese caso te tiene al borde de la locura ¿No es así?

Ella sonrió con timidez, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente—. Soy muy apasionada con mi trabajo.

—Es por eso que…. —Kouji alzó una bolsa con unas cajas de comida adentro—Te trajimos tu favorito.

— ¡Onigiri!

Ella le arrebató la bolsa a su compañero, dejó el cuaderno a un lado y sacó una pequeña cajita llena de esos deliciosos triangulitos de arroz, los tres comieron entre charlas y algunos chistes, la mujer sintió un gran alivio al degustar un poco de comida, ya que al estar tan metida en el caso, olvidó almorzar.

—Entonces—le instó Kouji una vez que terminaron de cenar— ¿Nos sirve ese cuaderno?

Izumi agarró nuevamente aquel cuaderno y lo ojeó.

—La verdad es que si tiene muchas cosas interesantes que nos podría llevar al asesino, pero…al cuaderno le hacen falta muchas hojas y está escrito de una manera muy peculiar.

Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño al no comprender, Izumi pasó algunas páginas y cuando llegó a la indicada leyó en voz alta:

"_La Forma en la que Bestia me miraba ocasionaba que cada nervio de mi cuerpo se estremeciera, sus ojos me invitaban a hundirme en ellos una y otra vez, me imploraban en silencio a perderme en sus pupilas azulinas y nunca mas regresar a la realidad, esa sonrisa…tan hermosa y retorcida a la vez, tan escabrosa, maligna y altanera, como la de un lobo al asecho listo para matar a su caza de la manera mas dolorosa posible….pero en mí, lo único que lograba esa sonrisa era un profundo y pecaminoso deseo de besarle hasta que se me cayeran los labios…Y por esos sucios deseos es que me recrimino una y otra vez, porque yo no puedo, no debo siquiera mirarle, Bestia no era libre, Bestia pertenecía a Bella._

_Yo no era nadie para destrozar esa hermosa historia de amor, yo no seria el elemento que tergiversaría el cuento de hadas ya que la bella y la bestia eran el uno para el otro…"_

— ¿La bella y la bestia?—preguntó Takuya—. ¿Estamos hablando de los personajes de la película rosa de Disney?

—Ella utilizó esos personajes para describirlos—Explicó Kouji.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!—exclamó el hombre sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido—. No soy tonto. A lo que voy es ¿Por qué cambiar los nombres?

—Me imagino que no quería que su madre se diera cuenta de quien hablaba—especuló la mujer.

—Pero, Izu, eso no es tan difícil—le dijo Takuya—. Es más que obvio que la Bestia es Ishida y que Bella es Takenouchi.

—Pensé que una chica enamorada nombraría a su gran amor como su príncipe azul o mi caballero—Kouji alzó una de sus cejas—. Pero ¿Bestia?

—Y nada tiene sentido—dijo con desgano Izumi—. La nota de suicidio hablaban de un Romeo y de una Julieta, en todo el libro, Tachikawa se refiere a Ishida como la Bestia.

—Bueno eso quiere decir que alguien más hizo la nota.

Izumi asintió, cambió nuevamente de página hasta llegar a las primeras—. Ahora, solo tenemos que averiguar quien de todos ellos lo hizo.

— ¿Los demás tampoco tienen su verdadero nombre?

—Todos los que aparecen en el cuaderno tienen un nombre de un personaje de cuento de hadas.

—La chica tenía imaginación—Murmuró Takuya.

—No perdamos el tiempo—Alentó Kouji—. Empieza a leernos Izumi, entre los tres descifraremos a todos los personajes.

—Esta bien—Sonrió—. Les leeré desde el principio.

_Mi primera semana en Japón fue la peor de todas, la pasé en la casa de Encantador y de Rapunzel, estar con ellos no fue lo malo, el horario era lo que me mataba lenta y dolorosamente, no lograba acostumbrarme a ese cambio tan brusco, mi rostro estaba marcado por dos profundas ojeras y eso no dejaba a un lado el cansancio por el que pasé._

_A mitad de la semana opté por dormir en el día y permanecía despierta toda la noche, pronto, pasé a ser una Vampira, según Encantador, me causaba mucha gracia sus apodos, habían algunas noches en las que me acompañaba y terminaba dormido a las tres de la mañana y yo con mis ojos abiertos de par en par._

_Encantador es un chico genial, con una personalidad demasiado animada para una persona normal, pero era ese simple detalle el que lo caracterizaba de todos los demás, y el hecho de que vivía mas tiempo en Nunca jamás que en Japón._

_Cuando viví en Estados Unidos fue con el que mas mantuve contacto, pasábamos chateando hasta tarde, algunas veces era yo la que me desvelaba, unas otras era él, Encantador poco a poco fue escalando hasta convertirse en mi mejor amigo, con tan solo escucharle reír , era motivo suficiente para que yo estuviera feliz el resto del día, por eso, tenerlo físicamente, a la par mía, viéndole dormir como un niño pequeño me hacia sentir en casa y segura era una verdadera lastima que nunca me pude enamorar de él…seguramente él hubiere sido mi pareja ideal._

_Per bueno hay ocasiones en el que en el corazón no se manda, lastimosamente yo no pude ordenarle al mío, siempre estuvo prendado por esa persona que detestaba con lo mas profundo de mi ser, es algo extraño, porque yo le detesto, a él, a la bestia, su aura es tan oscura, tan tenebrosa como su personalidad propia, puede ser guapo por fuera, el chico deseado por todas las chicas, pero por dentro es un ser horripilante, hundido en su propia miseria y la única persona que le puede salvar es Bella, la que puede adentrarse a ese profundo mar negro que es su corazón a mi…sólo me queda tragarme este horrendo sentimiento que desde niña he cultivado en mí._

_El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún inconveniente, Rapunzel me ayudó con las compras de materiales escolares así como mi uniforme, en cuanto mis padres llegaran, me inscribirían al "Odaiba Elementary" y de verdad que estaba que rebosaba de la alegría, así estaría con mis amigos y pasaríamos mucho mas tiempo juntos._

_Luego de las compras, decidimos pasar por un helado, nos sentamos cerca de una fuente y vimos a la gente ir y venir, por un mini segundo noté como el rostro de Rapunzel se ensombrecía pero antes de que pudiera parpadear, ella me sonrió y comenzó a parlotear de cualquier trivialidad._

_Yo no la pude seguir, simplemente asentí y traté de aparentar que la escuchaba, sin embargo, en mis pensamientos solo podía recordar aquellas pequeñas ocasiones en que mi amiga se ponía triste, era una milésima de segundo, pero ahí estaba, palpable, algo malo sucedía con ella y nadie parecía notarlo, pero yo, la ayudaría, Rapunzel era como un pequeño rayo de luz que no debía ser opacado, ella necesitaba brillar con fuerza y yo le devolvería ese brillo, como fuere…._

* * *

Se reacomodó en su silla, su mano izquierda acarició su vientre abultado mientras que con su derecha se dedicaba a tamborilear con sus dedos la mesa que tenia en frente, tragó saliva, no le gustaba estar en lugares encerrados, las paredes grises y aquel enorme ventanal polarizado le hacia sentir como una vulgar criminal y que ella recordare el único pecado que se le pudiere acusar fue casarse y quedar embarazada a temprana edad.

Miyako se recriminó una y otra vez haber aceptado acudir a ese lugar, la amable y dulce voz le dijo que sólo deseaban hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y como siempre ella de maniaca psicópata no aceptó que los detectives fueren a su hogar decidiendo ella acudir al departamento de policías pero estando ahí, encerrada en ese lugar, completamente sola le estaba causando un ataque de ansiedad.

La puerta se abrió, Miyako respingó y volteó a ver, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, de alta estatura y de muy buen porte entrando a la pequeña habitación, al sentir la fuerte mirada, Izumi le sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida a medias por la joven de cabellos morados.

—Disculpe… ¿Para que me citaron aquí?—Preguntó la joven en un tono de voz lleno de inocencia y preocupación.

—Orimoto Izumi—Se presentó la mujer, jaló la silla de enfrente y se sentó en ella—. Detective de homicidios.

Los ojos de Miyako se agrandaron y sus manos temblaron—. Yo….yo no he hecho nada…—Dijo con su vez temblando.

—Tranquila, Este departamento investiga asesinatos u homicidios que no han sido resueltos—Explicó la mujer—. Y….Hemos reabierto el caso de Tachikawa e Ishida.

Ante la mención de eso dos apellidos, el rostro de Miyako se desfiguró por completo, los nervios desaparecieron, su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón pareció darle un vuelco…hace tiempo que no escuchaba de su amiga, que al oír su apellido le causaba un fuerte dolor, sus ojos se humedecieron y cerró sus puños.

—Han pasado casi ocho años—su garganta dolió al mencionar ese simple hecho—. Y hasta ahora se les ocurre hacer justicia con mis amigos…. ¡Es es realmente injusto!—le gritó golpeando la mesa con sus puños—. Lo que están haciendo es meter el dedo en la yaga…ustedes no saben, no tienen idea de lo doloroso que fue ver los cuerpos de ellos dos dentro de un ataúd—Limpió sus lagrimas con desesperación—. ¿Por qué reabrirán el caso? ¿Qué fue lo que no pudieron ver en el pasado?

Izumi endureció el rostro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en esos casos, era mejor dejar que los dolientes desahogaran todas sus penas para así poder indagar un poco mas en el asunto.

—Lo que nos dijeron es que ellos se mataron y que no había nada que hacer ¿y ahora que?—soltó una bocanada de aire y volvió a exhalar para seguir con su discurso—. ¿Esta vez habrá un asesino? ¿Y eso para qué? Si ellos nunca regresaran.

Llevó sus dos manos a su boca para tratar de apagar los sollozos pero lo único que logró fue que estos brotaran con más fuerza, la detective permitió que llorara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ella ya muchas veces había pasado por eso, esa era la parte mas dolorosa de su trabajo, tener que revivir memorias a las personas que mas sufrieron con la muerte de un ser querido.

—Lo sé—Susurró Orimoto—. Se perfectamente que ellos no regresaran pero al menos…ellos descansaran en paz cuando el culpable de todo esto esté tras las rejas.

Miyako asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, limpió nuevamente sus lágrimas e inhaló un poco de aire—. Discúlpeme, es que estoy embarazada y mi humor está demasiado vulnerable, aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué están viendo nuevamente el caso de ellos?

—Tenemos ligeras sospechas de que eso no fue un suicidio, si no un asesinato, por lo tanto, necesito que me digas que fue lo que hiciste la noche en que ellos dos murieron.

La joven lanzó una aguda exclamación de sorpresa— ¿Soy sospechosa?

Izumi negó con su cabeza—Necesitamos saber todos los detalles de lo que pasó esa noche y los amigos y familia están incluidos.

—Bien… Yo estaba platicando con mi esposo, claro antes era mi novio, pero en esa época el se encontraba de viaje y siempre platicábamos todas las noches y esa no fue una excepción.

— ¿Hay algo que nos puedas aportar? Cualquier cosa que nos digas nos servirá mucho.

—La verdad es que…—Mordió su labio inferior—. Cualquier persona pudo haber sido, Yamato era un chico que siempre buscaba problemas y un poco colérico, con Mimi era demasiado posesivo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno una vez….

Odaiba 2005

Miyako sonreía con efusividad, ese día por fin le había ido de mil maravillas y no había nada que le amargara ese perfecto día hasta que lo escuchó…un coro de voces gritando con excitación, miró el reloj de su muñeca faltaban quince minutos para que la hora del almuerzo terminase, así que no había nada de malo con ir a ver y tal vez chismosear un poco.

Caminó en dirección de donde provenían todos esos gritos, al doblar un pasillo los encontró, un grupo de chicos rodeando a algo, la joven con su alta estatura y delgado cuerpo no se hizo esperar y se escabulló entre los chicos que no dejaban de gritar, su mandíbula se desencajó cuando descubrió lo que era el objeto de atención.

En medio de todos los chicos estaban ellos, Mimi tirada en suelo con su rostro empapado en lágrimas, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella estaba Yamato sentado a horcajadas sobre un chico al cual no logró distinguir, el rubio golpeaba con ira el rostro de su oponente.

— ¡No te le vuelvas acercar!—le gritó mientras le daba otro puñetazo—. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te mato, ¡Juro que te mato!

— ¡Por favor!—Pidió Mimi entre lagrimas— ¡Suéltalo!

Miyako se acercó y tomó a la castaña entre sus hombros ayudándola a ponerse en pie, Mimi le miró con ojos suplicantes, la peli morada no descartó el hecho de que una de las mejillas de su amiga estaba ligeramente hinchada y enrojecida.

— ¡Por favor, Yolei! ¡Haz algo! Lo matará…

Un maestro junto con Taichi llegaron al lugar, entre ambos separaron a Ishida el cual temblaba de cólera, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando miró que el agredido se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que de Izumi Koushiro.

* * *

Izumi repasó nuevamente todo lo que tenían a cerca de ese caso, apenas unas horas atrás había terminado su interrogatorio con Inoue, llevándola a la misma conclusión:_ Ishida_ _tenía mucho que ver _con lo que pasó ese día, pero aún no sabía exactamente que papal jugó.

También le preguntó a cerca de Koushiro, Miyako no dijo nada revelador, ella nunca supo el motivo de aquella pelea, según ella, la castaña nunca contó algo que pudiera poner en mal prestigio a su novio por mucho que la verdad estuviere en sus narices, Izumi soltó un suspiro, en realidad estaba en cero, no tenia ni un indicio de quien pudiere ser el asesino.

—A que no lo van a creer.

Canturreó J.P una vez que colocó un pie en el piso atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar, una de sus manos alzaba un papel y los ojos del hombre brillaban con entusiasmo, como que si él supiere algo que ellos no.

Colocó el papel sobre uno de los escritorios y se aclaró la voz—. Resulta, mi gente, que el arma que causó la muerte de Ishida pertenecía a Ishida Hiroaki, el padre de Yamato.

Y ese fue su indicio….Yamato tenia mucho que ver en ese asesinato, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿A caso mató a Tachikawa y luego se mató? ¿Se suicidó al verla muerta? ¿Ellos dos planeaban matar a alguien y no les resultó bien? ¿El padre de Yamato les habrá matado? ¿Había alguien mas involucrado en esto?

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa mi querida gente, aqui estoy yo publicanco el segundo capi de mi historia, ¡Oh yea! Infinitas gracias a todos ustedes por la aceptacion de la historia, espero que les agrade y que sientan la intriga aunque sea un poco xD

La historia ira así, habran recuerdo de los familiares y amigos e Izumi leerá en todos los capitulos algo del diario de Mimi en donde describirá que fue lo que paso en su estadía en Odaiba, aunque no se los dejará tan facil ya que nuestra chica ha cambiado todos los nombres y ahora les toca a ellos descifrar que fue lo que pasó.

Bien para el lunes o martes les tendré una nueva actualizacion ^^

Antes de despedirme responderé los reviews sin cuenta =)

Elissa Ishida: Hola Elissa, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics y por dejarme un review, siempre es bonito ver uno de esos en mi bandeja de entrada ^^ me alegran el dia xD. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, que tengas una gran noche o dia xD

estefhany: Hola nena, gracias por tu reviews n.n, soy muy feliz con ellos, siento mucho que hayas desgastado tus uñas xD pero te recomiendo comprarte un bote de uñas porque este fic tendrá muuuuuuuuuucho misterio xD jajajajja con respecto a tus preguntas lastimosamente tendras que seguir leyendo para darte cuenta que fue lo que paso en realidad, si se mataron, no se mataron, si sora los mató, asi que estate pendiente ;) mira, la verdad es que no me inspiré en un capitulo en particular, lo que hice fue mas que todo inspirarme en la trama como si fuera un nuevo caso de Lily Rush y claro que tomé varios elementos de ahi solo para poder guiarme un poco ;) la serie s genial si yo pudiera la volveria a ver.

Tefy: Hi youuu, lamento mucho haberte dejado impactada, prometo no volver a hacerlo y así es todo el fic va a tratar a cerca de eso, tratar de esclarecer los hechos y descubrir quien los asesinó o que fue lo que en realidad pasó ahi, espero que te guste el capitulo ;)

Criiisi: Helloooo tiempos sin saber de ti xD gracias por tu review ^^ jajajajaj si que tragico no? murieron en la nieve T.T es tan romantico xD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y como siempre MIL GRACIAS por tu apoyo en todas mis historias, siempre lo apreciaré =)

Guest: Hola, gracias por el review xD tu si que lo cachaste xD aqui hay gato encerrado y vamos a descubrir todos juntos que fue lo que pasó, asi que no te lo puedes perder ;)

Mimato4ever: Hola, hola gracias por tu review =) comprendo que el desenlece sea muy exagerado para una simple pareja adolescente, pero, nada es lo que parece xD y pues como estas viendo, hay muchos enredos y todavia no se sabe que fue lo que pasó en realidad, al igual que tu yo jamas me mataria xD aprecio mucho mi vida para eso, pero ya veras como poco a poco se va a aclarar todo esto, por eso no dejes de leerlo ;) espero que l capitulo te guste =)

Faby Hol: Hola =) tienes razon lo tragico romantico tiene un nose qué que atrae mucho sin importal que al final estemos a moco tendido u.u gracias por el apoyo ;) espero que el capi te guste


	3. De Cero

COMO USTEDES SABEN DIGIMON JAMAS ME PERTENECERÁ =(

Advertencia: Esto es un universo alterno, por lo tanto habrá OOC.

* * *

De cero.

* * *

Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo, se retiró la colilla de sus labios y sin mirarla mas de una vez la enterró en el cenicero, agarró su caja de cigarros y para su decepción la encontró vacía, la lanzó contra el suelo casi con furia, detestaba no poder fumar y mas para esos días, en ese mes tan especial para él, para esa ocasión especial y es que desde el hace dos días él no había salido de su apartamento por ningún motivo.

Y ¿Cómo querer ver al mundo seguir a delante y él en la miseria completa? ¿Cómo poder salir al exterior y ver a toda esa gente reír, disfrutar de la luz del día teniendo a su lado _a sus hijos_? Como él una vez lo tuvo a su lado y que por mero descuido lo perdió.

Hiroaki aclaró su garganta, ésta empezaba a arder y él estaba seguro que no se debía al cigarro, todo era por él, por su hijo mayor, por su Yamato, sus ojos se humedecieron, hacia tantos años que no celebraba un cumpleaños con Matt, hacia tanto tiempo que él nunca mas volvió a sonreír, el fuerte dolor en su garganta se expandió hasta estallar en su pecho y apretar su corazón, su hijo hubiese cumplido ya los veintiséis años y su vida se vio truncada por una muchachita que simplemente le llevó a la muerte, las lagrimas se derramaron involuntariamente, él ahora estaba solo, lo único que tenía a su lado era el tabaco y los recuerdos, Natsuko nunca mas le volvió a hablar y ver a T.K simplemente le recordaba lo mal padre que fue para su Yamato, para su hijo, para la persona que convivió su vida a su lado y que ahora le había dejado solo en ese horrible mundo que pareció haber olvidado que una vez su hijo caminó en él.

A regañadientes se levantó de su sillón, arrastrando sus pasos agarró su billetera que reposaba en una mesita y la metió en sus bolsillos, necesitaba más tabaco, anhelaba sentir un reconforte que hace mucho tiempo dejó de sentir.

* * *

— ¡Señor Ishida!

Detuvo su caminar al escuchar su apellido, volteó hacia la voz y notó como un hombre joven, vestido de negro caminaba hacia él, una vez que lo tuvo cerca, Hiroaki no pudo reprimir una mueca, sus ojos eran azules, tan profundos y enigmáticos como los de su hijo y ver eso justo unos días después del cumpleaños de su hijo le causaba aún mas dolor.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó cortante—. Tengo prisa, debo irme.

—Minamoto—Hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego le enseñó su placa—. Detective de Homicidios.

—No he presenciado, ni he sido cómplice y mucho menos autor de un homicidio.

—Créame que no lo pongo en duda, señor—Kouji guardó su placa en su bolsillo de su saco—. Pero ¿Podría regalarme unos minutos?

Hiroaki se encogió de hombros, no había nada mejor que hacer, su tabaco podría esperar. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño café, el hombre dudó en entrar, Yamato siempre le compraba un café negro de ese lugar.

— ¿Señor?

Tragó duro, el tabaco nuevamente se volvió una prioridad, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y con todo el valor que le quedaba entró al lugar, al instante, un delicioso aroma a café le envolvió causándole una agradable sensación, desde que su hijo murió, él nunca mas volvió a tomar café, con el simple hecho de ver ese liquido le recordaba las largas noches con las que paso con su hijo hablando de cualquier trivialidad.

Kouji se sentó en una mesa a la par de la ventana, esperó paciente a que su acompañante llegase hasta donde él, el joven se dio cuenta de la vacilación en los ojos del señor, seguramente ese lugar le causaba mucha nostalgia o tal vez estaba deprimido por ser esa semana en la que Yamato nació.

Hiroaki se sentó al frente del detective, un mesero llegó a pedir la orden, él simplemente pidió agua, no estaba listo para compartir una taza de café con otra persona que no fuera él, en cambio Kouji se decidió por un chocolate caliente.

—Señor Ishida—dijo Kouji, una vez que se vio solo—. La verdad, lo he buscado porque hemos reabierto el caso de la muerte de su hijo y de Tachikawa.

El hombre no dijo nada, no podía, el dolor en la garganta apareció otra vez, su cuerpo se tensó, él no quería escuchar más de la muerte de su Yamato, él no quería escuchar, suficiente había tenido cuando la policía le recalcó que fue su propio hijo el que haló el gatillo y acabó con su vida, no….no podía hacerlo aquella época fue tormentosa, no estaba seguro de poder volver a vivir algo así nuevamente.

—Yo…yo debo irme—Sus manos y piernas temblaron cuando se levantó de su asiento, con movimientos demasiados bruscos dio la vuelta.

—Es necesario cerrar este capitulo—Hiroaki detuvo su caminar—. Ellos se lo merecen, su hijo lo merece.

—Mi hijo se suicidó—Dijo con una calma forzada—. Ese capitulo hace mucho se cerró.

—Puede….que…tal vez no hubiese sido un suicidio.

Hiroaki volteó a verle, sus ojos miraban al detective con un toque de dolor, desesperación, sufrimiento y frustración, Kouji no apartó la mirada, era necesario que el señor Ishida viere en él la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo.

—Hemos reabierto el caso porque todo indica que pudo haber un asesinato, es por eso que lo necesitamos, cualquier cosa que usted nos diga nos será de mucha ayudo.

Kouji le miró, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su nariz enrojecida, él no era padre, pero al ver a ese señor luchando para no quebrarse le caló por dentro y le hizo sentir dolor, nunca comparado con el del señor Ishida pero lo suficiente para sentirse mareado y con ganas de salir de ese lugar.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No se suicidó?—Inquirió con su voz temblorosa—. Yo…yo no sé en que ayudar.

Kouji se mordió la lengua, el señor Ishida ya estaba nuevamente frente a él y en sus pupilas derrotadas logró ver un atisbo de esperanza, como un pequeño rayo de luz.

—Sólo díganos que fue lo que hizo la noche en que ellos murieron.

—Yo, estuve en mi departamento—Contestó tratando de hacer memoria—. Yamato me llamó diciendo que llegaría tarde.

— ¿Sabe por qué iba a llegar tarde?

—No lo recuerdo, algo acerca de Mimi.

—Señor Ishida ¿Tiene idea de por qué Yamato tenia su pistola?

—No lo sé, Yamato nunca tocaba mis cosas, si ustedes dicen que no fue un suicidio, entonces, seguramente presintió que algo mal andaba.

Kouji asintió con un poco de decepción esperaba que el hombre tuviera alguna idea de esa pistola—. Tengo entendido que su hijo fue un chico problemático.

—Lo fue, pero cuando comenzó su relación con Mimi, todo en él cambió, se quitó la máscara y todos pudieron ver la persona que en realidad era, aunque eso no le quitó lo posesivo que era con la chica, muchas veces le aconsejé que dejara de celarla y pelearse con todos por ella.

—Tal vez hubo uno de esos chicos que pudo haberlos amenazado.

Hiroaki trató de hacer memoria—. La verdad yo me perdí mucho de la vida de mi hijo, me la pasaba todo el día en el trabajo y solo por las noches lo miraba, nunca supe de alguna persona que lo amenazara.

— ¿No recuerda nada? ¿Algo anormal que hubiere ocurrido en ese día? Cualquier cosa que pasó ese día, es relevante para nosotros.

El hombre se revolvió su cabello con brusquedad en un gesto lleno de desesperación—. No pasó nada…yo no recuerdo que haya pasado…

—Tranquilo—Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo—. Cualquier cosa, por muy irrelevante que sea, por favor, no dude en llamarme…

* * *

Tocó la puerta con anhelo y desesperación, entre mas pasaba el tiempo él pegaba con mas insistencia que podría jurar que de seguir así derrumbaría esa puerta pero no le importó, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía incluso mas, la puerta se abrió y lo miró…los ojos de su hijo en ella, en la única mujer que amó, en ella…Natsuko.

— ¿Pero…

No la permitió hablar, no la dejaría, la agarró de los hombros y enterró sus dedos en ella, la mujer soltó un gemido de exclamación a él no le importó, Natsuko le miró incomprensible, no entendía el motivo de su visita, desde que Yamato murió, ella nunca mas volvió a saber de él.

—No se suicidó, Natsuko—le dijo en un hilo de voz—. Yamato no se mató.

Ella perdió el aliento, Hiroaki soltó todo su dolor en un llanto silencioso, atrajo el menudo cuerpo de su ex esposa y la estrechó contra él, Natsuko se dejó hacer, sus ojos también derramaron lagrimas, era un peso menos saber que su hijo no se murió por voluntad propia pero…era igual de doloroso saber que ese pequeño descubrimiento no traería a su hijo de vuelta.

—Ya no aguanto mas, Natsuko—le dijo entre sollozos—. La carga es demasiado pesada.

Ella guardó silencio, comprendía el dolor de su ex esposo, Yamato fue la única persona que convivió con él por varios años, su compañía, la persona que lo esperaba en casa cuando él llegaba tarde al trabajo y ahora estaba solo, completamente solo.

—No me dejes solo, por favor, ya no mas…

Ella le rodeó con sus brazos acercándose mas a él, tampoco quería estar sola, ella también lo necesitaba, desde que Takeru se fue de esa casa, ella comenzó a sentir lo que era la soledad y el terrible hoyo en su pecho se expandió por completo dejándola muchas veces sin respirar así que lo permitió, dejó que Hiroaki le abrazara, le apretujara, le quitara el aire, permitió que la usara como paño de lagrimas porque ella también le necesitaba, como una tabla de salvación.

* * *

Kouji llegó hasta su piso con el ánimo por los suelos, ver al señor Ishida resultó ser todo menos grato, estando con él sintió el mismo dolor que ese hombre todavía sentía y hace mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos no intervenían en su trabajo, pensó que su humanidad ya la había dejado a un lado, al parecer estaba equivocado, lo mas probable es que ese caso le exprimiría por completo.

—Hey Amargado, por aquí.

El hombre resopló, a unos cuantos escritorios, estaba Takuya junto con Izumi y J.P, arrastró sus pies y llegó hasta el lugar, el escritorio de Izumi, la mujer sostenía el diario de Tachikawa, Kouji se recriminó por dentro, no sentía deseos de adentrarse más a ese mundo.

—Te estábamos esperando—Le saludó J.P con una enorme sonrisa.

Arrastró una silla y se colocó a un lado de Takuya, Izumi le sonrió tenuemente y procedió a buscar la página siguiente a la que se quedaron, una vez que la encontró, leyó en voz alta….

_No podía negar que estaba emocionada, más que todo porque iniciaría una nueva vida junto con mis antiguos amigos y porque mis padres llegarían dentro de unas horas, me gustaba mucho estar con Encantador y Rapunzel, pero necesitaba mi espacio y el cariño de mis papas. _

_Así que esa mañana me levanté temprano, me bañé y corrí a la habitación de Rapunzel a arreglarme y a acomodar mis cosas, me acerqué al escritorio y me fijé que sobre él había un álbum de fotos, mi curiosidad fue mas grande que cualquier otra cosa y lo abrí, las fotos en su mayoría eran de paisajes y de nuestros amigos en común, incluso había una de Bestia, en la que salía tocando la armónica, al parecer él no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban fotografiando y yo no pude evitar quedarme varios segundos extasiado observando su perfil…es que él es la persona mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida._

_Me obligué a mi misma, después de un largo regaño mental, a pasar la pagina, encontré mas fotografías pero hubo una que me llamó en especial la atención, era una imagen en blanco y negro la cual estaba retocada, en ella se mostraba una hermosa chica, de cabellos lacios y largos, su rostro mostraba varias pecas que resaltaban en la imagen, sonreía dulcemente y sus ojos, la única parte retocada eran de un profundo color verde, dos grandes esmeraldas llenas de vida, me extrañé, nunca había visto a esa chica pero inspiraba una calidez que me embargó con tan solo ver esa imagen._

— _¿Todo listo, Princesa?_

_Asentí al escuchar la voz de Encantador, con disimulo cerré el álbum, agarré mis cosas y salí de la habitación._

_Mi primer día de clases no fue extraordinario, ni tampoco tuve a un séquito de chicas __Bulling__ (1) alrededor mío, hecho que resultó muy bueno, porque en Estados Unidos las chicas de último año siempre me molestaban, para mi suerte me tocó en el mismo salón de Dr. Jekyll, un gran amigo al cual quiero mucho, también lo conocí en el campamento y desde entonces hemos estado en comunicación._

_Acostumbrarme no se me hizo imposible, tal vez los primeros días, pero ya a la semana estaba como si ese hubiese sido mi colegio para toda la vida, el primer periodo de clases la pasaba junto Dr. Jekyll, en los recesos la pasaba con Aurora otra buena amiga a la cual quiero mucho y con Rapunzel, a Bella solo la miraba de lejos, ella pasaba sus dos recreos con Bestia, que aquí entre nos me dolía solo un poco, Bestia siempre fue y creo que siempre será alguien enigmático para mi._

_Y sin darme cuenta el tiempo transcurrió demasiado de prisa, algunas cosas cambiaron, como por ejemplo que ahora en los recesos y en almuerzo no solamente éramos Aurora, Rapunzel y yo, ahora nos acompañaban Encantador, Dr. Jekyll, Philip y Pinocho, siempre nos reuníamos en el patio de la escuela y a unas mesas atrás Bestia y Bella comían juntos, nunca se acercaban a nosotros, imagino que esa era la privacidad que ellos querían, aunque siempre que los miraba de reojo, ellos mantenían sus rostros serios y nunca hablaban._

_De un momento a otro la que dejó de juntarse con nosotros fue Rapunzel, yo desde un principio la noté extraña pero los demás no parecían importarles que la chica desapareciera en las horas de comida para luego encontrarla con una sonrisa nerviosa y alguna que otra mirada triste, yo, siendo curiosa por naturaleza moría por saber que es lo que ocultaba Rapunzel y juré que me cambiaria el nombre si no descubría el gran misterio._

_Así que lo hice, empecé a escrutarla desde la distancia, noté que estaba más delgada, y que bajo sus lindos ojos surcaban unas ojeras que con un poco de maquillaje ella siempre borraba, pero siempre que quería ir a seguirla, Aurora u otra persona me agarraban y era ahí cuando la perdía de vista._

_Fue tanto el interés que agarré por Rapunzel que mis pensamientos hacia Bestia y su extraña relación con Bella se desaparecieron, pero fue un día, a la hora del almuerzo en que todo cambió, ese día Aurora no acudió al colegio, los chicos estaban enfrascados en un mini campeonato de futbol y Rapunzel como siempre no llegó, a hurtadillas me moví de las gradas, los chicos estaban jugando contra otro equipo y yo era la única apoyándolos así que no se me dificultó escaparme._

_No me extrañó que los pasillos estuvieren vacios, casi toda la escuela estaba en esas canchas animando a sus equipos, ese hecho resultó ventajoso para mí, era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar a Rapunzel._

_Vagué por los pasillos por varios minutos, comenzaba a impacientarme, era como si un agujero negro se hubiese tragado a mi amiga, suspiré con desgano, eso de ser detective era horriblemente difícil y agotador._

_Estuve a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar al partido cuando un par de murmullos hicieron que mis esperanzas se reavivaran, busqué por todos lados, agudicé mi oído hasta que di por donde provenían, de puntillas llegué hasta la delgada puerta, supuse que ese cuarto era donde guardaban los utensilios para limpieza o alguna bodega de cualquier cosa, eso en realidad no me importó, pegué mi oreja a la puerta, tapé mi otra oreja con mi mano y me dediqué a escuchar._

— _¿Entonces que pretendes que haga?_

_Mi corazón se paralizó, esa ronca voz solamente pertenecía a él…a la persona que desde que le conocí descolocaba mi mundo._

—_No te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo._

_Y bueno, una vez mas me desilusioné y al mismo tiempo volví a regañarme mentalmente, no podía enojarme ni entristecerme por la segunda voz, la de mi mejor amiga, Bella, eran novios, tenían tres años de relación si ellos quería encerrarse en una pequeña habitación, que lo hicieran, yo no podía sentirme mal, no tenia derecho a sentirme así._

_No me sentí a gusto escuchándolos, quise alejarme y salir corriendo pero e silencio ahí dentro era alarmante y eso solo lograba a que no quisiera moverme de ahí hasta descubrir lo que ellos tramaban._

—_No te entiendo, ¿Por qué mierda me reclamas?_

—_Yo no te estoy reclamando nada…yo…simplemente siento que no…_

—_No digas nada, no puedo escucharte decir eso._

_Me extrañé, ¿Era acaso eso una especie de de discusión? Porque eso parecía mas bien un dialogo acerca del clima._

—_Yo solo quiero un poco mas de ti—Dijo Bella con su voz entrecortada._

—_Te lo doy todo—Siseó Bestia—. He dedicado todos estos años a ti, todo mi mundo gira en torno de ti, no digas que lo que doy es poco._

—_No es eso, yo sé que has dedicado mucho para mi, pero a veces…me gustaría que…demostraras eso, el amor que dices que tienes._

—_Te quiero, te quiero mucho._

_Me despegué de la puerta, yo no debería sentir ese horroroso nudo en la garganta, se suponía q a mi Bestia solo me gustaba cuando estábamos en el campamento, se suponía que ahora que regresé a Odaiba bestia simplemente me parecía interesante, yo no podía pensar en él como algo mas, yo no el agradaba en lo mínimo y él le pertenecía a Bella, yo no debía sentir dolor por eso, a mi no debería de importarme sin embargo ahí estaba ese sentimiento, mas latente que nunca._

_Y como la persona masoquista que soy, pegué mi oreja nuevamente a la puerta._

—_Ya no quiero discutir por eso—Escuché la voz de bestia—. ¿Es que acaso tú ya no me quieres?_

—_Si te quiero—Contestó Bella—. Como a nadie más, pero…hay días en los que siento que esta relación me ahoga y que lo único que deseo es tenerte lejos de mí. _

—_Entonces—. La voz de bestia se endureció—. Piénsalo bien, porque por mi parte no pienso terminarte, nunca lo haré._

_Bella suspiró—. Yo tampoco puedo terminarte._

— _¡Bien! Ahoguémonos juntos. _

_Me alejé de la puerta al escuchar pasos acercándose, no me dio tiempo de procesar la información ni siquiera de pensar en todo eso, salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas permitieron que Bestia me encontrara husmeando sus cosas simplemente seria mi perdición._

_Olvidé por completo a Rapunzel, en mi cabeza simplemente rondaba él y esas palabras dedicadas a Bella, por mucho que traté de hacer a un lado eso, éste volvía incluso con más fuerza para atormentarme el doble._

_Al final de clases y completamente desganada salí del salón de clases arrastrando mis pies, salí del edificio y sin proponérmelo me dirigí hacia las canchas hasta llegar a la de tenis, en donde mi amiga practicaba algunos días a la semana, me la encontré ahí, sentada en la grama, al parecer no había entrenamiento porque ella estaba con su uniforme._

_Tenia el semblante triste y parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, me acerqué hasta llegar donde ella, dejé mi maletín a un lado y me senté a la par de ella, Bella pareció reaccionar me miró por unos segundos y regresó nuevamente a sus pensamientos._

— _¿Todo bien?—pregunté quedito._

_Ella me sonrió tristemente. —. No._

—_Sé que apenas tengo unos días de haber venido pero….yo sigo siendo yo y tu sigues siendo tú. —Ella me miró con una ceja levantaba—Quiero decir, que puedes confiar en mi, ¿lo sabes? ¿No?_

—_Lo sé y la verdad es que estoy confundida._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Es sobre él…_

_No tuve que pensarlo, sabia que se refería a él…._

—_Hemos estado discutiendo todos estos días—Me dijo con su voz afligida._

_Fue mi turno para levantar la ceja, eso que ellos tuvieron en ese mini cuarto no era para nada una discusión._

— _¿Por qué discuten?_

—_Es que…yo a veces no me siento querida por él…_

_Y quise decirle que la comprendía, porque a mi también me dolía no sentirme querida por él._

— _¡¿Estas de broma?!—dije tratando de sonar lo mas convencible posible—. Si a él se le nota que te adora._

—_No, Mimi, lo que menos hace es expresarme su amor, ya no es lo mismo que antes, él está mas enfrascado en su banda que en mí—Su voz se entrecortó, pasé un brazo alrededor de ella y ala abracé—. A veces sus besos son frios, todos los días nos peleamos y ya no me dice que me quiere…A veces pienso que solo me usa para "eso"_

_Bella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, yo me sentí afligida eso no debería de ser así, se supone que Bella tenia que sanar el corazón de Bestia, ella tenia que salvarlo de su oscuridad sin embargo era Bestia el que estaba hundiendo a Bella en un agujero negro._

—_No llores—. Le supliqué—. Tú eres una chica demasiado fuerte, no te dejes abatir por un hombre—. La aparté para mirarla a los ojos—. Por favor no dejes que él te hunda en la oscuridad, no te lo mereces._

—_Pero…_

—_Eres guapa, inteligente, una gran chica, seguramente tienes a miles de chicos a tus pies, así que no permitas que ningún chico opaque tu hermoso brillo._

_Bella no dijo nada mas simplemente me volvió a abrazar y lloró en silencio mojando mi pecho, pero no me importó, ella era mi amiga y en ese momento me necesitaba mas que nunca._

_Luego de ese incidente todo transcurrió con normalidad, Bella y Bestia seguía con su perfecta rutina de comer juntos, se les miraba mas desganados pero bueno yo nunca los lograría comprender._

_Fue unos cuantos días después de esa conversación que tuve con mi amiga, creo que ese suceso nunca lo olvidaré ya que, fue la primera vez que lloré por Bestia, la primera de tantas veces._

_Recuerdo que era la hora del primer receso, agarré mi merienda y me fui junto con Dr. Jekyll, al salir de la habitación me lo encontré, apoyado en una de las paredes, con sus brazos cruzados y sus penetrantes y bellos ojos fijos en mí._

_Mis piernas temblaron, Bestia nunca me había dedicado una mirada tan intensa, Dr. Jekyll le saludó y me preguntó con una sola mirada si lo seguía, sé que debí haberlo seguid y perderme por ahí, pero no pude, simplemente no pude hacerlo, mis piernas se quedaron ancladas al suelo y estaba segura que por mas que lo intentara yo no logaría moverme._

_Dr. Jekyll se fue dejándome con él, Bestia no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento, cuando el aula quedó vacía por completo, Bestia atacó, enterró sus dedos en uno de mis brazos y me empujó obligándome a caminar de espaldas, entramos al salón de clases, su mirada se tornó fiera y cuando cerró la puerta de golpe temí..._

* * *

J.P observó aquel imponente edificio maravillado, aún estaba impresionado cuando revisó los datos de Izumi Koushiro, un chico de veinticinco años el cual tenia uno de los mejores cargos en esa empresa de Smartphones.

Y pensar que él seguía siendo el mismo detective desde hace mucho años, mínimo deberían de ascenderlo a jefe, eso seria mucho mejor, así tendría su propia oficina, un delicioso café y definitivamente no tendría quince largos minutos esperando por un hombre menor que él y que gana lo que el ganaría en una vida entera.

O bueno…exageraba un poco.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando miró como un joven unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que él, tez blanca y ojos negros, envuelto en un traje negro salía de ese edificio, caminó en dirección al detective y cuando lo tuvo cerca le regaló una pequeña y formal reverencia.

—Disculpe la demora, cuestiones de trabajo.

—O no te preocupes—le contestó sonriéndole—. Me he entretenido con el paisaje, por cierto soy Shibayama Jumpei, detective de homicidios.

Koushiro frunció el ceño al ver la placa del hombre, que él supiera no había hecho nada malo ni siquiera escuchó de algún homicidio reciente, J.P al notar la confusión del joven hombre soltó una sonrisa casual.

—Oh no, no pienses mal—dijo en un tono tranquilizador—. Solo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, ¿Se puede?

— ¿Por qué motivo debería de responderle?

—Bueno, porque soy autoridad—Se encogió de hombros—. Y porque tú los conociste.

No lo tuvo que pensar mas de una vez, él solo conoció a algunas personas que murieron y todas ellas las conoció en su infancia o adolescencia, aunque se le hacia extraño que hasta ahora se hicieren preguntas considerando todo el tiempo que ya pasó.

—No entiendo, ya pasó mucho tiempo.

—Hemos reabierto el caso—explicó el detective—. De Ishida y Tachikawa, ¿Ustedes fueron amigos?

Su semblante ensombreció, una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente era escuchar los apellidos de sus amigos saliendo de los labios de una persona que nunca les conoció.

— ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Koushiro vaciló mas se mantuvo inmutable.

— ¿Han descubierto algo nuevo?

—Vaya…—se rascó su nuca—. Al parecer el entrevistado aquí soy yo—soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Pero esperamos encontrar algo que revele el misterio y para eso ocupamos de tu ayuda.

—No sé en que puedo ayudar.

—Solo contéstame unas cuantas preguntas—al no ver respuesta del joven continuó—. ¿Dónde estuviste la noche en que ellos murieron?

—Estuve jugando video juegos con Taichi, Takeru y Hikari— contestó sin pestañar, él nunca olvidaría aquel fatídico día.

— ¿Cómo fue tu relación con Ishida? Tengo entendido que se pelearon por Tachikawa.

Koushiro soltó una risa irónica, con que eso le habían dicho, cuando todo en realidad fue tan diferente, se pasó una mano por su cabello, era realmente tonto, ellos no podrían considerarlo sospechoso por eso ¿No?

—Una vez nos peleamos—dijo una vez que se calmó—. Pero al siguiente día el se disculpó, nosotros éramos amigos y si nos peleamos fue por un choque de carácter, él tenia un carácter por los demonios.

— ¿Nunca hubo una enemistad manifiesta?

Él negó con su cabeza—. Yamato se peleaba con todos, con su mejor amigo Taichi siempre terminaban golpeándose por cualquier tontería, él simplemente era así, al final terminaba dándose cuenta del error que cometió y se disculpaba.

— ¿No hay nada que recuerdes? ¿Algo que nos pueda vincular con un posible homicidio?

—Yo no quiero culpar a ninguno de mis amigos, lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿Si hay algo? ¿Sabes que no puedes ocultar ese tipo de información? Va contra ley y te podría llevar ahorita mismo a la comisaria por omisión y desobediencia contra una autoridad.

—No sé nada—. Chasqueó la lengua—. Lo que trato de hacerle entender es que no ético en mí, lo único que sé es que ninguno de nosotros éramos unas blancas palomas y así como ahora me tienen en la mira a cualquiera de ellos también.

El joven le pasó de lado dispuesto a marcharse, J.P le agarró del brazo impidiéndole moverse.

—Tú sabes algo mas—Siseó en un tono amenazante—. Y me lo vas a decir.

—No pienso hablar sin mi abogado—se soltó del agarre—. Con permiso.

* * *

—Ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo total—bufó el hombre una vez llegó al departamento de policía—. El dinero se le subió a la cabeza, él sabe más de lo que aparenta y su "código de ética" no le permite hablar.

Los otros detectives lo miraron con compasión, todos sabían que a J.P no se le daba los interrogatorios, no tenia la paciencia suficiente para cuando los testigos o sospechosos armaban un berrinche, pero el jefe lo ordenó y no se podía hacer nada para renegarle.

—Tranquilo J.P, ya vendrán mejores días—le reconfortó Izumi.

—Si claro—ironizó—. Cuando yo sea el jefe de este departamento es que serán mis mejores días.

—Hay no seas tan quejica—. Intervino Takuya—. Para que seas jefe primero tendrás que derrocarme a mi—le guiñó el ojo.

—Antes de que pierdan el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, lo mejor será tratar de descifrar este libro—Dijo Kouji alzando el diario de Tachikawa.

* * *

Bajó del taxi desganada, agarró su maleta y la arrastró, no se sentía con los ánimos de cargarla y pensar que la había pasado tan bien en esa pequeña conferencia solo para que a mitad de semana, Yolei le mandara un mensaje advirtiéndole que seguramente la policía vendría por ella a interrogarla sobre la muerte de su ex novio y de su amiga.

Alzó su vista hacia el cielo, desde hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba de ellos, todo ocurrió tan de repente que no le dio tiempo si quiera para reaccionar, en el pasado dijeron que ellos dos se mataron, no entendía por qué nuevamente el caso fue abierto.

Llegó a su apartamento, tiró su maleta a un lado así como su abrigo, sin quitarse la ropa se tiró a su cama tratando de olvidar los tormentosos recuerdos del pasado.

Y así como lo imaginó al siguiente día de su llegada recibió una llamada, eran de ellos explicando que el caso se reabrió y que querían hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, ella accedió, no es que tuviere otra alternativa, sabia que por haber sido la ex novia de Yamato ella siempre, siempre seria la sospechosa principal.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta, alisó sus cabellos, y se dirigió a la entrada principal, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer de cabellera dorada y ojos verdes acompañada por un hombre de piel morena y cabello castaños rasgos que le recordaron a Taichi, un viejo amigo.

—Mucho gusto—Sonrió—Takenouchi Sora.

—Orimoto Izumi y él es mi compañero—señaló al hombre—. Kambara Takuya.

Sora se hizo a un lado permitiendo a los detectives entrar, los guió hasta la sala, ambos se sentaron en un sofá y la joven frente a ellos.

—Creo que a estas alturas, ya sabes porque estamos aquí ¿No?—indagó la mujer.

Sora asintió con la cabeza—. Tengo una ligera idea.

— ¡Que bien!—Exclamó Takuya—. No sabes lo cansado que es estar teniendo que explicar lo mismo a todas las personas—. Soltó una ligera carcajada—. Y para ahorrarnos las palabras, hemos venido hasta aquí porque queremos saber lo que hiciste la noche en que murieron Ishida y Tachikawa.

La expresión de la mujer se deformó, por mucho que ella supiera que ellos la buscarían creyendo que era la asesina, le dolía que le tuvieran como sospechosa pero estando en la posición en la que estuvo era lo más normal que ellos pensaren así.

—O mas bien, explícanos los motivos por los cuales los mataste—Concluyó el hombre.

Pronto la conmoción se convirtió en ironía y no lo pudo evitar, de sus labios brotó una seca risa.

— ¿Ustedes creen que yo maté a mis amigos?—preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui la novia de Yamato? ¿Eso es suficiente motivo para convertirme en asesina? No sé por que ahora, ocho años después se les ocurre decir esto pero yo no los maté—afirmó ella con seguridad.

— ¿A caso no hubo alguna rivalidad entre tú y Tachikawa?—interrogó Izumi—. Vamos que la chica te quitó a tu novio, si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar me hubiera enfurecido.

Ella se cruzó de brazos—. Si piensan que con puyas van a alterarme para que confiese algo que no hice, están equivocados porque yo no los maté…Y Mimi no me quitó a Yamato, yo lo dejé mucho antes….

Sora guardó silencio, no deseaba contar su vida personal a ellos, a unos perfectos extraños, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar aquel día, la primera vez que los miró juntos, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Fue justo unas semanas después de haber tenido aquella plática con Mimi, las palabras de la castaña le habían calado hasta lo más profundo, así que motivada por el consejo y por la falta de cariño por parte de Yamato, lo hizo, lo encaró y le dijo que ya no podía con eso, él se lo tomó tranquilo y eso le dolió mas iniciando así una pequeña discusión.

Fue en un punto en que él grito algo como "¿Quién te llenó la cabeza de tanta mierda?" Y fue ahí cuando ella se fue de bocazas argumentando un "Mimi me pidió que no me dejara opacar por alguien como tú y eso es lo que pienso hacer" y bueno, Sora vio la furia destellar en sus pupilas azulinas mas él no hizo nada, simplemente se dio por enterado y la dejó sola.

En un principio Sora prefirió darle espacio para asimilar la ruptura, el receso terminó y ella fue a clases a las cuales su ahora ex novio no acudió para cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, Sora se preocupó y sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo se fue en su búsqueda.

Y con algunas vueltas lo encontró, recostado en una pared con su semblante serio, se escondió tras el muro, los chicos de los salones estaban saliendo, observó a Mimi saliendo del aula y se dio cuenta, Yamato esperaba a Mimi y por la forma en la que su amiga se miraba algo no andaba bien con él.

Cuando no quedó nadie más en el pasillo, Yamato la agarró del brazo y la empujó hasta meterla al salón de clases, sus piernas se movieron por inercia hasta quedar frente a la puerta, pegó el oído a la puerta pero solo alcanzó a escuchar murmullos así que con todo el sigilo que pudo jaló un poco la puerta divisando la espalda de Yamato y el menudo cuerpo de su amiga.

El rubio ancló sus dedos en los brazos de ella, la zarandeó mientras le susurraba algunas cosas al oído, el rostro de Mimi estaba enrojecido seguramente por la furia, estuvo dispuesta a intervenir pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando Yamato levantó el delgado cuerpo de la castaña y la sentó en el borde de la mesa sin soltarla de los brazos en ningún momento.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—Chilló su amiga—. ¡Suéltame! No seas un idiota.

La castaña forcejeó pero entre mas se movía, más presión ejercía Yamato, escuchó una carcajada por parte de Matt al cual parecía divertirle aquella situación, Mimi peleó una vez más y el chico a través de sus brazos la empujó hasta recostarla sobre el escritorio.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando su reciente ex novio se recostó encima de la que se suponía era su mejor amiga, colocándose ambos en una posición muy comprometedora, su corazón se arrugó ¿a caso la castaña le había incitado a terminar para quedarse con Yamato?

—No...Espera... ¿Que haces?— Escuchó una voz temblorosa reconociéndola como la de Mimi.

Una vez mas la risa maliciosa de Matt se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso la princesita no me quiere dar un abrazo real?

—Suéltame….Por favor…

—Vamos a ver que dirá nuestro querido director cuando se dé cuenta que encontraron a la linda y tierna Mimi Tachikawa en una pose tan….Mmmm ¿Cómo decirle?

—Yamato…no te lo diré una vez mas, suéltame.

— ¿Crees que esta pose acredite una expulsión?

—Te expulsaran a ti también—Dijo. Sora pudo escuchar como la voz de su amiga comenzaba a romperse.

—A mi eso no me importa, pero creo que tus papitos se decepcionaran al saber que su princesita la expulsaron por andar de…

—O te quitas o grito—le advirtió sonando temerosa y no amenazante.

—Y yo te meteré la lengua— dijo socarrón—. Y mira el lado bueno, tú disfrutaras mis besos y yo disfrutaré cuando te expulsen.

—Por favor…—Su voz se cortó por un sollozo.

—Te lo diré una sola vez, Mimi, no te metas en mi relación con Sora, eso a ti poco te importa, si pierdo a Sora por tu culpa juro que te haré la vida imposible.

— ¡Ya basta!

Sora entró al salón de clases.

—Es suficiente, suéltala, Matt.

Yamato resopló, se quitó de encima de la joven y sin voltear a verla salió de la habitación, Mimi se sentó sobre la mesa llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y se limpió las lagrimas escurridizas.

—Oh Mimi, lo siento—. Llegó hasta donde ella y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Siento tanto haberte metido en esto, prometo que hablaré con él, no te volverá a molestar nunca más.

Su amiga no dijo nada, se dedicó a llorar hasta que la campana sonó, esa vez fue Sora la que le sirvió de consuelo.

— ¿Sora?

La mujer parpadeó al escuchar la suave voz de la detective, dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se obligó a si misma a mostrar una seguridad que en esos momentos no tenia.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea, algún indicio? Algo que nos pueda ayudar para descubrir al asesino.

—Yo…

—Comprende que ha pasado mucho tiempo—Explicó la mujer—. No podemos desenterrar los cuerpos y revisarlos eso no nos ayudara en nada, tampoco podemos ir a la escena del crimen cualquier evidencia que haya quedado ahí ya desapareció, lo único que tenemos es a ustedes y tal vez una que otra prueba que no haya sido destruida aún pero…ustedes son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar…

La mujer se despeinó su corto cabello rojizo—. ¿Qué pretenden que haga? ¿Qué involucre a una persona para librarme de esto?

Izumi negó con la cabeza—. No pretendemos nada, cualquier cosa que recuerdes de ese día o de meses antes de morir, nos ayudará mucho.

—Son tantos los recuerdos que a veces no sé que es realidad y que es fantasía—Tragó saliva—. En un principio nosotros éramos un grupo muy unido, Tai, Matt, Kari, Izzy, superior Joe, T.K, Yolei y yo….pero en cuanto Mimi vino de Estados Unidos todo se desmoronó.

— ¿Y quieres decir con eso…—Le instó Takuya.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Mimi intervino mucho ocasionando muchas peleas entre ellos.

— ¿Insinúas que uno de ustedes fue el asesino?

—No quiero insinuar nada, pero si quieren resolver el caso deben empezar desde cero.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos de hacer eso?—preguntó con recelo Takuya.

—Porque nada era lo que parecía, todos en ese grupo guardaban un secreto y Mimi los descubrió todos.

— ¿Así que tú dices que Tachikawa descubrió un secreto de uno de esos chicos y que eso provocó un asesinato?—Concluyó Izumi.

—Yo…no quiero involucrar a nadie, esas son las conclusiones que yo saqué a lo largo de este tiempo.

— ¿Tu sabes alguno de esos secretos?

—No, Mimi nunca me contó nada…y sobre su relación con Yamato debo admitir que si me enojé mucho y que por un momento los odié pero no a tal punto de matarlos.

Se escuchó otro golpeteo en la puerta principal, Sora se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, los detectives la siguieron con la mirada, la joven mujer abrió la puerta dejando ver a una señora mayor cargando en uno de sus brazos a una pequeña niña de no más de tres años de cabello oscuro y ojos rubís.

La niña se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja la cual la agarró y depositó un beso en la frente de la niña, Izumi le dio un codazo a Takuya, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia las mujeres.

—Tengo que atender a mi hija—Comunicó la Takenouchi.

—No te preocupes, nosotros ya nos vamos—Dijo Izumi regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cualquier cosa que recuerdes, no dudes en llamarnos—Takuya le entregó una tarjeta.

La mujer asintió, los detectives luego de una pequeña reverencia se marcharon, caminaron en silencio hasta salir del edificio.

—Vamos Takuya, se que te mueres por hablar, así que dilo.

El hombre exhaló aire. —. Es una mentirosa Izu. Definitivamente ella es la asesina, solo necesitamos la prueba perfecta y BAAM a la cárcel.

—Tiene una pequeña niña—Dijo Izumi con cierto pesar—. Seria una lastima que ella resultare ser la asesina, la niña se quedaría sin su mamá.

—No lo pienses mucho Izumi, este es nuestro trabajo, ese tipo de gente tiene que pagar por sus pecados.

Ella le miró no muy convencida—. Yo no creo que ella los haya matado y si lo que ella dijo es cierto cualquiera de esos chicos pudo haber sido el asesino.

—No podemos sacar conclusiones hasta que terminemos de interrogarlos a todos. A demás es una perdida de tiempo porque ella es la asesina.

Rodó sus ojos—. Tú eres el que está sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido.

Él se encogió de hombros—. La verdad esta mas clara que el agua, es mas te apuesto una vida entera de esclavitud a que ella es la asesina.

—Eres un tonto, si se llegan a dar cuenta que estas apostando te despedirán.

—Pero tú no dirás nada—le guiñó un ojo—. Vamos te invitaré un café que ya se te está pegando la amargura de Kouji.

Él se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, Izumi negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en verdad, estaba agradecida de tenerlo a él como su compañero.

* * *

Hola chicos, he vuelto con nueva actualizacion ^^ este capitulo ha sido puuuuuuuuuuro relleno y no nos ha llevado a nada pero primero quiero que interroguen a todos los chicos para que luego empiezo lo que es bueno xD asi que disculpas si este capi les resultó aburrido no era mi intencion T.T a demas queria incluir un poco la historia de como estos dos comenzaron con su tormentosa relacion.

Por cierto amé las teorias que me dijeron xD asi que espero recibir muchas de esas xD son muy interesantes capaz y me dan una mejor que la mia :O

y como dije anteriormente esta historia tendrá OOC comenzando con Matt que es nuestro chico malo xD asi que spero que no les moleste esto.

Bien, nos vemos la proxima semana ^^ con nueva actualizacion =)

Y ahora a contestar reviews sin cuenta:

Ana: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te guste el estilo de esta historia, la verdad es que yo amo este tipo de cosas por mucho que me duela haber matado a Matt y a Mimi pero es que no sé desde que la imaginé en mi cabeza me gustó y no pude evitar escribirla y compartirla xD y con respecto a los personajes de cuentos jajajjaja no te contestaré para que te des cuenta por ti sola si estas en lo correcto o no xD Espero que te haya gustado el cpaitulo, por cierto, Matt y Mimi no fingieron su muerte =( pero no te preocupes, te invito a que leas mis otras historias en ellas no hay muertes de por medio xD

Elissa Ishid: Hola, Hola, yo soy fanatica de CSI aunque mi favorito es Criminal Minds, y Cold Case que fue una de mis series favoritas sus historias eran tan conmovedoras en mas de alguna lloré es una pena que haya terminado :/ Y bueno ojala que la espera no haya sido larga =( que tengas un gran dia ^^

Criiis: Hola amiguis ¿Que tal? Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti que ya ni me acuerdo de tu nombre xD pero bueno, vamos a lo que vamos, GRACIAS por tu review :D y pues los chicos de frontier son los segundos que me gustan, ya los demas no me interesaron tanto como los de adventure y frontier, jajjaja y Si este Matt es el peor de todos los Matts de mi historia xD pero es el que mas me atrae jajajajjajajaja es que ya me lo imagino todo malote con su chaqueta de cuero y su moto xD jajajja se me sale la baba, jajajjajajaj y pues con lo de Sora no te contestare enterate por ti misma xD jajajaj y si es cierto ella es de Tai y de nadie mas xD Espero que te guste el capitulo, que tengas un gran dia, mas tarde te escribo ^^

LeahC: hellooooooooooooooo, gracias por tu review *.* eres muy linda gracias por el halago =) este capi no tuvo mucha accion y nada de conclusiones pero era necesario ojala que te guste y no te duermas leyendolo xD que tengas un gran dia =)


	4. Perfectamente Imperfecta

Perfectamente Imperfecta

* * *

_Porque solo en mis sueños pude verme a mi misma, la chica perfecta que yo deseaba ser, esa imagen perfecta de belleza, en mis sueños era esa, la hermosa, la deseada, la bella, porque estando ahí, en ese catastrófico mundo encontré la felicidad anhelada. —_

* * *

_**Cintura ancha, piernas gordas, estomago enorme, cara grasosa….**_

Takuya colocó la larga resma de ese papel sobre una mesa, se sentó en una silla acolchonada y agarró el primero, un periódico que databa del veintinueve de diciembre del dos mil ocho.

Tal vez, acudir al archivo de uno de los diarios más importantes de Odaiba era una pérdida de tiempo, pero él deseaba ver más, las fotografías policiales solo mostraban los cuerpos, la sangre, la bala, la pistola y la nota de suicidio, pero debía de haber algo más, algo que se haya omitido, algo que jamás imaginaron seria conveniente, el posible indicio.

En la primera plana de ese envejecido periódico se rezaba en letras grandes y en mayúscula: "TRAGICO DESENLACE PARA PAREJA DE ADOLESCENTES: DOBLE SUICIDIO"

En la imagen se podía observar la mitad del enorme edificio, la cinta amarilla, varias patrullas, forense y las típicas personas curiosas, dio vuelta a las paginas hasta llegar a la indicada, le dio una lectura rápida al reportaje y se dedicó a mirar las fotografías, por suerte el diario no fue amarillista y en ningún momento mostraron los cuerpos, solamente la escena del crimen, en una de las fotografías pudo ver a la señora Tachikawa a unos cuantos centímetros de los cuerpos, arrodillada en el suelo siendo sostenida de sus brazos por su esposo, su rostro estaba desfigurado por el dolor y el llanto.

En la siguiente era el señor Ishida siendo abrazado por una persona al igual que la señora Tachikawa, su rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas.

Per hubo una que le llamó la atención de sobre manera, era una imagen panorámica y justo en una de las esquinas se podían observar a dos figuras abrazadas, era demasiado pequeña y no se podía distinguir si eran mujeres, hombres o una mujer o un hombre, con disimulo agarró esa hoja, la dobló con cuidado y la metió dentro de un bolsillo de su saco, tal vez, si la agrandaban podrían saber si esas personas tenían que ver mas de lo que se podría imaginar.

* * *

_**Piel demasiado pálida, cabello sin forma y sin gracia, ojos ordinarios, labios demasiados finos…**_

Como era costumbre, para los cuatro detectives, siempre a la misma hora, se reunían para continuar con la lectura del diario de la joven, una vez que estuvieron todos, Izumi lo abrió y llegó hasta la página indicada…

_Todos estos días fueron extraños, aunque parecía que el tiempo estaba estancado en esa escuela, Rapunzel seguía desapareciendo en los recreos, Bestia y Bella seguían comiendo juntos a pesar de haber roto su relación, parecía que ellos seguían "ahogándose" por voluntad propia y de paso arrastrándome a mí a ese mar de tinieblas._

_Bella prometió hablar con él, pero lo único que hacia era sentarse por toda esa media hora con él sin siquiera mirarse, por un momento creí en Bella, pero cuando Bestia comenzó a hostigarme me di cuenta que la tortura a penas venia empezando._

_Primero comenzó con una simple mirada, sus ojos brillaban cuando me miraban y una sonrisa peligrosa se plasmaba en su rostro, cada vez que pasaba eso mis piernas flaqueaban y el temor de que él se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos me acuchillaba sin piedad._

_Luego fueron leves roces, un choque hombro contra hombro, una pequeña caricia en la espalda, luego en la cintura, habían veces en las que llegaba al salón con la excusa de platicar con Dr. Jekyll, se sentaba a la par mía y uno de sus dedos acariciaban mi pierna, me levantada del lugar indignada pero él parecía estar entretenido en la platica con nuestro amigo._

_Toda esa situación me estresaba, sabia muy bien que lo que Bestia estaba haciendo era hostigarme, como prometió hacerme la vida imposible y todo eso pero… ¿De esa manera? Me preparé mentalmente para burlas, empujes, malas miradas, todo lo que me pude imaginar, incluso hasta golpes, pero nunca, nunca pensé que él haría algo así y eso a demás de descolocarme me dolía como nunca antes porque lo único que lograban esos roces era hacer que mi corazón se ilusionara._

_Así que traté de ignorarlo lo mejor que pude, no iba a permitir que él se diera cuenta de cómo reaccionaba mi cuerpo con un simple toque porque si él llegaba a darse cuenta de eso me tendría a su completo merced y no podía ni quería imaginarme estando atrapada entre sus brazos, me destruiría mas de lo que ya pretendía hacerlo._

_Me enfoqué en cualquier cosa que pudiera distráeme de su penetrante mirada y mi instinto de detective regresó, Rapunzel me tenia intrigada pero a ella se le unieron dos mas, Encantador y Aurora._

_Fue saliendo de clases, esa tarde Encantador me pidió acompañarlo a hacer las compras, ya que Rapunzel-para variar- no podía, así que gustosa acepté, una porque él es mi mejor amigo y otra porque así no tendría que estar pensando en ese que me tenia la cabeza hecha un revoltijo._

_A penas pusimos un pie fuera del edificio una chica de un año mayor se le acercó, se le miraba segura de si misma, le entregó un pequeño papel y le guiñó el ojo, Encantador le sonrió y la chica se marchó contoneando sus caderas._

_Sólo espero a que la chica desapareciera para arrugar el papel y lanzarlo en primer sesto de basura que encontró, lo miré impresionada esa chica era hermosa sin contar el tremendo cuerpo que tenia, Encantador simplemente se encogió de hombros._

— _¿No te interesa saber lo que decía el papel?_

—_No—contestó en un tono seco._

—_Pero si la chica es hermosa, si a mi un chico de portada me diera un papel y me sonriera de esa manera mínimo me desmayo._

_Encantador soltó una agradable carcajada—. Simplemente no me interesa._

_No permitió que yo le siguiera preguntando, miles de teorías pasaron por mi cabeza, ¿Qué era lo que no le interesaba? ¿La chica? ¿Las citas? ¿Las mujeres en general? No podía dejarme con la duda, eso era demasiado cruel, la curiosidad me estaba matando, pero Encantador no dio indicios de querer hablar del tema._

_La tercera en mi lista fue Aurora, de un momento para otro ella se empezó a ver extraña, ella se miraba retraída y parecía no escuchar lo que decía, tenia un problema, eso era mas que seguro, pero al parecer, no tenia la confianza de decírmelo._

_Todos mis planes de investigar a estos tres quedaron relegados, Bestia regresó al ataque con algo que nunca esperé venir, fue uno de esos tantos días en los que terminaba clases, platicaba con Dr. Jekyll pero me detuve en seco cuando lo vi, como aquella vez, apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados._

_En cuanto me miró sus labios se curvaron mostrándome esa lobuna sonrisa que ocasionaba que la tierra bajo mis pies se moviera, Dr. Jekyll se despidió de mi, yo ni lo escuché mis ojos estaban hipnotizados por el azul de los de él._

_Estando solos él me saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza, yo asentí con el mismo movimiento pero el mío salió tosco y demasiado rápido._

_Me lanzó una mirada significativa y empezó a caminar, por inercia yo le seguí, salimos del edificio y llegamos hasta el auditorio, Bestia se sentó en la primera fila y yo me quedé de pie mirándolo._

—_Tengo una banda ¿lo sabes?_

_Yo asentí desconfiada, en realidad sabía la mitad de su vida pero eso él no tenia que saberlo._

—_Muy pronto se hará un festival en la escuela, quiero que cantes conmigo._

_Mis ojos se agrandaron, jamás imaginé que Bestia me pidiera, en su caso, me ordenara a cantar con él, no lo pude evitar, me emocioné de sobre manera, que Bestia reconociera que tenia una bonita voz aunque no lo dijere n voz alta hacia temblar mi mundo._

—_Pero…_

—_Vamos, no te puedes quejar, es solo una canción y será en ingles, para que te sientas en tu ambiente._

_Yo lo miré con desconfianza, Bestia se empeñó en molestarme todos esos días y ahora me proponía que cantáramos juntos como si fuéramos grandes amigos, algo andaba mal ahí._

_Coloqué mis brazos en jarras y lo miré ceñuda—. Aja, ¿Cuál es la trampa?_

—_No hay ninguna trampa—. Sonrió—. Solo quiero hacer las paces contigo, me cansé de llevarte la contraria._

_No le creí, por su puesto que no, Bestia no era así, Bestia era impulsivo y le encantaba destilar veneno._

—_Por favor, prometo portarme bien._

_Mentira, Bestia nunca me prometería algo así._

— _¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

—_Cantar contigo—.contesto inocentemente—. Me han dicho que tienes una gran voz y no me gustaría desperdiciarla, a demás, tener a una chica en mi banda va a atraer mas al genero masculino y tendremos mas fans._

—_No quiero ser parte de tu banda._

—_Yo solo quiero una canción, me es suficiente con una._

_Sabia muy bien que algo tenía planeado, algo que estaba en letras pequeñas y que yo nunca alcanzaría a leer y me daría cuenta hasta que tuviera el agua por el cuello pero, tenerlo ahí, enfrente mío, con esa hermosa sonrisa y ese porte de chico malo hizo que mi corazón fuera el que tomara la decisión._

— _¿Sólo una canción?_

—_Es todo lo que te pido— Me dijo sin borrar sin sonrisa—. ¿Aceptas?_

—_Si solo es una, aceptaré._

— _¡Perfecto! Ven mañana a primera hora a mi apartamento, los chicos estarán ahí, planearemos todo._

_Él alzó una de sus manos, yo con recelo tomé su mano sellando el pacto, él cual, semanas después me arrepentiría por completo._

—

_Esa mañana me maquillé mas de lo normal, peiné mi cabello hasta que quedará lo mas hermoso posible y me puse el mejor vestido que tenia, no era sensual, mas bien era suelto e irradiaba ternura, pero era mi favorito y lo único que deseaba era que bestia me mirara bonita._

_En todo el camino estuve perdida en mis pensamientos, Bestia tenía sólo unas semanas de haber terminado con Bella y yo estaba vistiéndome bien para poder ser notada por él, suspiré con tristeza, yo nunca podría tener una relación con él, yo nunca podría salvarlo de su oscuridad y mas que todo no podría romperle el corazón a Bella, mi mejor amiga._

_Cuando llegué hasta la puerta los músculos de mis piernas se endurecieron y mu puño tembló cuando toqué la puerta, tras varios segundos de interminable espera la puerta se abrió y sin desearlo mi pulsó se aceleró, vestía casualmente, su cabello estaba húmedo y desprendía un aroma varonil que envolvió todos mis sentidos._

_Él me sonrió de lado y yo sudé, traté de devolverle la sonrisa pero creo que lo único que logré hacer fue una mueca graciosa, pero por suerte no dijo nada, se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar, observé a detalle el apartamento, era pequeño e increíblemente ordenado, considerando que sólo dos hombres vivían ahí._

_Me detuve en seco a mitad de camino, Bestia iba detrás de mí y también le sentí parar, algo no andaba bien, el lugar estaba en un sepulcral silencio, ¿Dónde estaban los demás?_

— _¿Y los chicos?_

— _¿Cuáles chicos?_

_Respingué al escuchar su ronca voz contra mi oído el cual vibró ante su timbre._

— _¿Los de tu banda?—Musité._

_Él rozó uno de mis hombros con sus dedos y mi cuerpo se estremeció me aparté de él como si fuera una brasa de fuego lo que me tocó._

—_Ellos vendrán en un segundo— Me dijo y sobre su rostro estaba esa odiosa sonrisa._

_Le di la espalda y me adentré hasta llegar a la sala, me senté en uno de los sofás con el cuerpo enderezado, él se cruzó de brazos y me miró divertido._

— _¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

—_Soda—Contesté de inmediato, necesitaba concentrarme en cualquier cosa y que mejor manera que hacerlo con mi elixir favorito._

_Lo vi alejarse a la cocina y en unos cuantos minutos regresó con un vaso de vidrio lleno de refresco color negro, sonreí satisfecha, era amante de esas cosas, colocó el vaso sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la división y agarró un papel me lo entregó y yo le leí. _

_Era la dichosa letra de la canción, por lo menos, él no mentía, la leí y sentí un mal presentimiento, esa canción iba dirigida para alguien , una suave música comenzó a sonar, en cuanto escuché lo que cantaban supe que se trataba de la canción que Bestia quería que interpretáramos._

— _¿Por qué?— Me atreví a preguntarle._

—_No lo sé.— Su voz sonó rasposa, en un susurro demasiado lento para una oración tan pequeña, mi garganta se secó, agarré aquel vaso y tomé de golpe el líquido, la sonrisa de Bestia apareció nuevamente pero no pude comprender por qué, dejé el vaso vació sobre la mesa y me reacomodé en el sofá._

_Bestia se sentó a un lado mío y me miró detenidamente como esperando algo, yo volteé hacia otro lado su presencia me aturdía._

— _¿Practicamos la canción? _

_Yo asentí, estuvimos cantando por varios minutos hasta que yo noté el primer cambio, las letras danzaban a mí alrededor, acerqué el papel a mis ojos pero no logré ver correctamente, tiré el papel ofuscada._

— _¿Sucede algo?_

_Volteé hacia la voz, Bestia me miraba con ojos divertidos, pero de un momento a otro él se miraba raro y fue ahí cuando lo supe, minutos antes de caer por completo, me di cuenta de la trampa en la que caí._

_Me levanté del mueble, todo me daba vueltas y no podía mover las piernas, traté de mirarlo con odio pero su figura estaba difuminada._

— _¿Qué…diablos…me metiste?— Demandé mientras luchaba con mantener mi uso de razón intacto._

—_Nada— Le escuché reír, su figura difuminada se puso al frente mío, comencé a sudar estaba perdiendo la batalla, sentí sus dos manos posarse sobre mis hombros y mi cuerpo entero ardió deliciosamente—. No pelees contra él— Susurró en mi oído—. Sólo déjate llevar._

_Y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento en que perdí la batalla._

_Son pocas las cosas que recuerdo, sé que me sentía eufórica, ansiosa y con un deseo de correr por todo el departamento y gritar de la alegría, también sé que mi cuerpo reclamaba mas del contacto físico de Bestia._

_Y él en mis recuerdos así lo hizo, me recorrió con sus manos y yo sentí el mejor placer que en mi vida he sentido, algo que es tan difícil de describir pero que dejó mella en mi piel._

—_Se siente bien ¿No es así?— Su nariz delineó mi cuello y yo solté un gemido—. ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Quieres que siga tocándote? _

—_S-sí._

_Y su contacto fue leve o al menos yo así lo recuerdo, pero con cada roce, mi cuerpo se envolvió en una fogosidad que en mi vida experimenté, lo anhelaba, anhelaba tanto que me arrancara la ropa y me tocara el cuerpo entero, pero no fue así, Bestia, me tiró en el sillón y sentó en la mesita, mirándome desde arriba, intenté alcanzarlo pero mis brazos estaban pesados y no los podía mover, él se acercó a mi y mi boca se secó anhelando un beso pero al instante de sentir su aliento contra mis labios el se separó haciéndome delirar del deseo._

_Sé que pasaron más cosas y no puedo evitar admitir que me sentí increíble bajo el efecto de esa droga, fue una sensación difícil de explicar es como si estuvieras volando en un mundo donde no existían penas a demás de eso no logré recordar lo que siguió, sólo sé, que de un momento a otro mis ojos se cerraron._

_Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y mi mente aturdida, con los ojos entrecerrados observé el lugar, no se me hizo conocido, por más que intentara no logré recordar nada, escuché una puerta abrirse y de ahí unos pasos acercarse, traté de enderezarme colocando mis manos sobre el sillón._

— _¿Tu quien eres?_

_Alcé mi rostro y me encontré con un hombre mayor justo frente mío me miraba como si yo fuera un extraño bicho, abrí mi boca para decir algo pero antes de emitir sonido alguno fui interrumpida por una tercera persona._

—_Es una amiga mía._

_Esa voz, ese simple timbre de voz que conocía como el propio mío me hizo recordar, la bebida que él me dio contenía algo, una ola de ira invadió cada poro de mi ser, mi cuerpo entero tembló el muy…me drogó y lo peor de todo es que yo fui la que entró a la cueva del lobo._

— _¿Está bien tu amiga?_

—_Si, se quedó dormida—Me agarró por el codo y me jaló hasta enderezarme, yo me alejé con brusquedad—. Ya son las diez de la noche, te iré a dejar a tu casa._

_Mi alma cayó a mis pies, estuve todo el día fuera de casa y la mitad en estado de alucinación, el miedo me dominó, no sólo temía a lo que Bestia pudo haberme hecho, si no que seguramente mi madre estaría en la casa dispuesta a gritarme por haberme desaparecido. _

_No esperé por nada, salí de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, Bestia tuvo el descaro de seguirme y eso me enfureció mas, lo escuché gritar mi nombre, pero yo lo ignoré, tenia miedo, sentía pavor solo con imaginar que perdí mi virginidad con él, de ser así, me odiaría para toda la vida. _

_No esperé por el elevador, eso seria una simple ventaja para él así que me dirigí a las escalera pero al momento de bajar el primer escalón, Bestia me agarró por el brazo, yo forcejeé, no quería, no deseaba que me volviera a tocar no después del daño que hizo._

— _¡Suéltame!—le grité, mi garganta dolía y mis ojos estaban vidriosos._

—_Son las diez de la noche, todo está oscuro, no pienso dejarte ir sola. _

—_Puedo cuidarme sola—Murmuré entre dientes._

—_Es peligroso, pueden hacerte daño._

_Dejé de pelear contra él y lo miré con incredulidad—. ¿Mas del que me hiciste tú?—Siseé llena de odio—. ¡Me drogaste!_

_Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y no pude evitar quedar idiotizada—. Pero estabas en mi casa y sólo estábamos los dos, yo no te hice nada malo._

_Mis ojos se desorbitaron pero ¿Qué?—Metiste droga a mi bebida—.Dije con mi voz chillando._

—_Fue una pequeña dosis—Se defendió—. Tampoco era para que te murieras._

_Lo miré indignada, él me ignoró y me jaló arrastrándome hasta que bajamos las escaleras, una vez que estuvimos fuera del edificio me solté de su agarre y me adelanté, Bestia me alcanzó y me volvió a sostener, yo exploté, alcé mi mano libre y la estrellé contra su mejilla._

_Todas las cosas que quise decirle quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando y una sola pregunta invadió mi mente._

— _¡¿Qué me hiciste?!—Demandé—. ¿Te aprovechaste de mí?_

_Para mi sorpresa, él negó con su cabeza mostrando una seriedad que nunca noté en él._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—_Sólo quería ver tu reacción, eso es todo, no te violé si es lo que crees. _

_Lo miré con decepción, si alguna vez pensé que Bestia tendría una salvación estaba totalmente equivocada._

— _¿Tu consumes?_

—_No, lo he hecho unas dos veces._

—_De verdad, quiero entenderte, pero lo único que logras es darme un horrible dolor de cabeza._

_Le di la espalda, no sabía que mas hacer, él me siguió en todo el camino, yo decidí ignorarlo, llegué hasta mi edificio, entré en él sin voltear a ver ni una sola vez para atrás, estaba segura que él no se marcharía hasta que yo estuviere dentro._

—Uff—intervino Takuya—Y me pregunto por qué la señora Tachikawa no quería a su yerno—Dijo con Sarcasmo.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

—Lo que yo no entiendo—Dijo Izumi—. Es como llegaron a enamorarse tanto, bueno, Tachikawa si lo estaba pero era mas bien un amor masoquista.

—Tal vez ellos aparentaban ser felices—opinó Kouji—. Y estando solos es que demostraban como se llevaban realmente.

—Eso solo lo sabremos si nuestra linda narradora sigue con la historia—. Dijo J.P mostrando todos sus dientes en una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Izumi se rió y ante la atenta mirada de los tres hombres, regresó a la lectura.

_Lo ignoré por todos estos días, quería pretender que mi silencio era suficiente castigo para Bestia pero no, él aparentaba estar tranquilo consigo mismo, como si no le hubiese metido droga a la bebida de su amiga, un escalofrío me rodeó y ¿si yo no fui la única chica a la que le hizo eso? Me dolía mucho imaginar algo así._

_Los primeros días dieron resultado, no como yo deseaba pero por lo menos me alejé de él como si tuviera la peste a Bella no me atreví hablarle, tenía miedo de que se me saliera ese acontecimiento y arruinara más su corazón roto. _

_A veces intentaba hablar con Dr. Jekyll pero él también estaba extraño, se le miraba como deprimido y a veces ni prestaba atención a las clases._

_Con Aurora era lo mismo, su entusiasmo era menos, siempre llegaba con un chisme nuevo pero ya no era lo mismo, ella se miraba mal y para variar no me contaba su problema._

_Rapunzel…ella era la que mas problema me daba, la chica era demasiado escurridiza y no dejaba siquiera un rastro por donde caminaba, estaba empezando a rendirme con ella._

_Y con Encantador, él era mi proyecto, él seria la primera persona para ayudarla, mi amigo era guapo, atlético y con un gran carisma, no era justo que estuviere soltero, por lo menos yo, nunca le conocí novia así que trabajaría de celestina todo por ayudar a mi querido amigo._

_Así que el viernes, le mandé un mensajito, citándolo en una de las tantas mesas que decoraban la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo, él llegó y me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa, la mía decayó por completo cuando lo vi acompañado._

_Bestia me guiñó el ojo, yo simplemente lo vi mal, al parecer Encantador no lo notó porque se sentó frente a mí como si no hubiese pasado nada, Bestia le siguió y se sentó a un lado de su amigo._

—_Aja, mi linda y hermosa princesita, ¿Qué es lo importante que mueres por decirme?_

_Yo dudé, ya no estaba segura de hacerlo, no con la presencia de él ahí, tragué con dificultad, tal vez si lo mencionaba, Bestia dejaría de torturarme._

—_Pues veras…hay un chico—vacilé cuando Bestia se cruzó de brazos y me miró atento—. Y me invitó a salir pero yo le dije que sólo lo haría si llevo a mi prima y pues…quiero que hagamos una cita doble._

—_Oh princesa, sé lo que estas intentando—él me sonrió con dulzura—. No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien así, soltero._

— _¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué?!—chillé sin poder contenerme—. Mi prima es preciosa, alta, parece una modelo, sé que te va a encantar y tiene un carisma que te enamorará, sólo tienes que intentarlo._

—_Mimi, no me interesa._

_Yo me mordí el labio, me sentía frustrada, ¿Por qué no aceptaba la oferta? Era una cita con una mujer preciosa, ¿Será que tendría que mostrarle una foto? Tal vez así se animaría a ir._

—_O que pena, al parecer la princesita no podrá ir a su cita—.Se burló Bestia, yo simplemente lo ignoré—. Para que veas que soy un buen samaritano, yo iré a esa cita doble._

_Y ante mis ojos pasó algo inimaginable, Encantador se alteró, agarró el brazo de Bestia y enterró sus dedos en su piel y le dedicó una mirada significativa, llena de desespero y frustración, yo fruncí el ceño ¿Me había perdido de algo?_

—_No lo hagas—Suplicó—. Por favor…_

_Bestia lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero su rostro se suavizó al instante, se soltó de su agarre y estrechó su mano contra la de él, dándole un leve apretón….ok… ¿a caso eso era una especie de triangulo amoroso entre Encantador, Bestia y Bella?_

—_Está bien, yo iré—Dijo recomponiéndose de su pequeño ataque—. Llámame cuando sea el día._

* * *

_**Yo no encajo con el tipo de belleza estándar, ustedes…tienen un tipo de belleza único, son hermosas tanto por dentro como por fuera en cambio yo…yo solo soy nada… **_

Hikari revolvió con su pajilla en té frío que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa, observó a su acompañante la cual estaba enfrascada mirando un viejo álbum de fotos.

—Siempre he sido fanática a la fotografía, cuando era mas niña adoraba tomarle fotos a tos mis amigos, al menos tengo un bonito recuerdo de ésa época.

Hikari soltó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia, el viento revolvió sus largos cabellos, estaban en un pequeño café, en la terraza de éste, disfrutando del cálido clima, la castaña no se sorprendió cuando recibió la llamada, Takeru le advirtió a cerca de la investigación y ella estaba mas que dispuesta a ayudar con lo poco que sabia.

Izumi, miró todas las fotografías, la mayoría de esas eran de Mimi y Yamato, como si Hikari se hubiese encargado de hacer ese álbum especialmente para ellos, todas fueron tomadas sin anunciar logrando un cuadro real del amor que ellos dos se expresaban, en una de ellas se le miraba a él sosteniéndola por la cintura, elevándola por varios centímetros y a ella, con su vestido danzando con el viento y sus brazos enrollados en la cintura de él, mantenía una divertida sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

En las demás eran varias tomas de ellos besándose, había una en la que ambos salían partiendo un pastel y la siguiente en la que ellos dos se estaban dando de comer el dichoso pastel, otras mas de una celebración, probablemente de navidad e igual que en las demás ellos se miraban como si estuvieren en su propio mundo, Izumi no comprendía absolutamente nada, ¿Ese chico que se miraba enamorado y feliz era el mismo que Mimi describía en su diario?

— ¿De verdad…ellos se amaban?

Hikari sonrió—. En todos estos años que tengo de vida, nunca he visto a una pareja tan enamorada como ellos lo estuvieron—Agachó su cabeza—. Por lo menos, murieron juntos, se amaron hasta el último minuto.

—Y ¿sigues manteniendo contacto con tus demás amigos?

—Solo mantengo contacto con mi hermano, Takeru y con Sora pero sobretodo por mi sobrina, algunas veces platico con Daisuke, pero de los demás no volví a saber.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?

Ella negó con su cabeza—. Todo fue tan repentino, recuerdo que estaba hablando con T.K por mensajitos cuando de la nada me llamó diciéndome que ellos estaban muertos—Su rostro se arrugó—. Yo…no lo podía creer, eso mismo día estuve con Mimi y ella se miraba tan feliz.

— ¿Cómo era la relación de Tachikawa con los demás?

—Un poco complicada—Admitió—. Mimi discutió con muchos de nuestros amigos ella era muy obstinada, así que se ganó reprimendas por varia gente.

— ¿Tu que piensas acerca de eso?

—Tal vez, Miyako tenga la respuesta de todo, ellas dos eran las mejores amigas, Miyako fue la única que permaneció mas tiempo con Mimi, se querían como hermanas.

Continuaron platicando pero Izumi no pudo encontrar nada más relevante en la declaración de Yagami, tras unos quince minutos más, ambas se despidieron con la promesa de que Yagami la llamaría si recordaba algo bueno.

* * *

_**Tal vez no me puedas entender, tal vez nadie me pueda entender, pero cuando estoy ahí, dentro de ese mundo, yo soy feliz y cuando despierto y veo las mejoras sé que valió la pena…**_

—Deberíamos investigar a Inoue—propuso Izumi una vez que llegó a su departamento, los chicos asignados para el caso ya estaban junto a ella—. Creo que ella puede tener la clave para resolver el misterio. J.P ¿Puedo encargarte esto?

El aludido sonrió con arrogancia—. Déjamelo a mí mi pequeño rayo de sol.

* * *

_**Tú no tienes ese tipo de preocupaciones, eres hermosa, tú no sabes lo que se siente tener que vivir en un cuerpo del cual no te sientes satisfecha.**_

Kouji se acomodó en las gradas que adornaban una pequeña cancha de futbol, en ella se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabellos cortos y piel morena, tenia un silbato en su boca y varios niños pequeños corrían alrededor de la cancha.

El silbato sonó una vez más, dando por finalizada la clase, todos los niños se despidieron de su entrenador, cuando el hombre se vio solo, salió del lugar y se dirigió a las gradas en donde Kouji aguardaba por él.

—Disculpe por hacerlo esperar, detective, pensé que llegaría mas tarde.

—No se preocupe—Le sonrió—Minamoto Kouji.

—Yagami Taichi—extendió su mano la cual fue correspondida por el detective.

El hombre se sentó a un lado del detective y observó con aires nostálgicos el cielo.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo han reabierto el caso?

—Tal vez, éste es el tiempo indicado y no en el pasado.

—Pero ya se van a cumplir ocho años, ¿no hay tiempo de prescripción o algo así?

—Nunca es tarde, no para estas cosas.

El hombre soltó un breve suspiro—. Matt era mi mejor amigo, éramos inseparables, creo que ya es tiempo de que se haga justicia.

—Y Tú puedes ayudarnos.

—Espero ser de ayuda.

— ¿Dónde estuviste la noche en que ellos murieron?

—Jugando videojuegos con Izzy, mi hermana y Takeru. —obvió.

— ¿Yamato tuvo algún enemigo manifiesto?

—Yamato fue muy problemático, tal vez no tuvo enemigos manifiesto, pero si hubieron muchas personas que lo odiaron, así que es muy difícil, seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¿Cómo era su relación con Izumi?

— ¿Izzy?—enarcó una de sus cejas—. Ellos eran buenos amigos, tuvieron altercados pero nada que no se solucionara al instante.

—Y con ¿Takenouchi? ¿Cómo se sintió ella con respecto a la relación de él con Tachikawa?

—La verdad es que yo…—Resopló—. Yamato era una persona inmadura, a él sólo le interesaba el mismo y para serle sincero Yamato solo se metió con Mimi para darle celos a Sora, o bueno, en un principio fue así….

Odaiba 2004.

Se suponía que ese día iba a ser tranquilo, la iba a pasar bien y olvidaría por un rato todas sus aflicciones, era la feria escolar, su deber era estar con su equipo de futbol, pero gracias a Yamato y su estúpida canción terminó consolando a su amiga.

—No entiendo—Dijo Sora entre sollozos—. Se supone que somos amigos, ¿Por qué me cantó esa canción? ¿Por qué Mimi lo ayudó?

Él la sacó del auditorio, había muchas personas ahí y no deseaba que vieran a su amiga sufrir, la agarró por los hombros y la paseó por los alrededores.

—Nuestra relación ya no tenia sentido—Continuó su amiga entre hipidos—. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo haya dejado de amarlo, lo amo con cada poro de mi ser, es estúpido que quiera vengarse de mi.

—Tú sabes como es él, ya no llores.

Ella se separó de él por unos instantes—. A veces siento que he perdido la mitad de mi vida al haberlo dejado, me gustaría creer que tú me comprendes…

No, no se lo permitiría, no dejaría que Sora le recordara eso, no se dejaría quebrar frente a ella ni con nadie más.

—No quiero hablar de eso—murmuró entre dientes.

Ella asintió, ambos volvieron a caminar y estando cerca del gimnasio los vieron, Mimi estaba de espaldas y Yamato al frente de ella, el rubio se percató de la presencia de ambos y ladeó una sonrisa, sin previo aviso agarró a la castaña por la cintura y pegó sus labios con los de ella sin cerrar sus ojos en ningún segundo, notó como su amiga peleó para zafarse, pero entre mas se removía él mas la pegaba contra sí.

El cuerpo de Sora se paralizó para luego explotar como un volcán, caminó hasta donde ellos a punto de lanzárseles encima, pero Taichi fue mas rápido y logró sostenerla por la cintura….

—Ese día Sora y Mimi se pelearon, creo que fue el inicio del quiebre de esa amistad, pero nunca llegaron al punto de odiarse a muerte.

Kouji reflexionó todo aquello, abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa más pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

—Mimi era una buena chica, siempre se preocupó por los demás, incluso una vez la escuché discutiendo con Yamato por una de sus amigas, pero ella nunca mencionó el nombre, tal vez esa persona tenga la respuesta…

Odaiba 2005...

El cielo ennegrecido estaba cubierto a penas de unas cuantas estrellas, Taichi bebió de su lata de cerveza seguido por Yamato, ambos estaban en el apartamento del rubio, justo en el balcón disfrutando de una pequeña dosis de alcohol y cigarrillos.

Se escucharon varios golpeteos en la puerta los cuales se volvieron mas insistentes, ambos se miraron extrañados, Yamato dejó la cerveza en una mesa y se dirigió hacia la entrada, Taichi le siguió de lejos, cuando Yamato abrió la puerta un pequeño remolino humano entró por ésta.

Taichi no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando Mimi estrelló la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de su mejor amigo, Yamato retrocedió dos pasos y pudo ver el desconcierto en sus ojos.

— ¡Tú! ¿Le estas dando las drogas no es así?

El moreno no se alarmó ante tal declaración, conocía a Yamato y también sabia de su "alocada" vida.

— ¿De qué mierda me estas hablando?

Mimi se le abalanzó una vez más y golpeó su pecho varias veces con sus puños, Yamato la sostuvo por los hombros y la alejó de él.

— ¿De donde mas la conseguiría? Solo tú eres la única persona que le conseguiría las metanfetaminas.

— ¿te refieres a…? ¿Se está drogando?

Los ojos de Mimi se aguaron, asintió con la cabeza—. La descubrí, todo este tiempo que estuvo descontrolada era por eso, esas cosas la están haciendo perder la cordura, cada vez que la miro está peor…yo ya no lo reconozco.

—Mimi—agarró el mentón de la chica obligándola a verlo a los ojos—. Esa marca en tu mejilla… ¿Ella te golpeó?

La chica apartó su rostro entristecido de su novio, el cuerpo de Yamato tembló y Taichi presintió que algo malo ocurriría.

—La voy a matar—Tensó su mandíbula, Pudo apreciar el miedo en los ojos de Mimi.

—Yamato, no digas estupideces, es de una mujer de quien están hablando, no la puedes golpear—Advirtió el moreno.

Él apretó con fuerza a Mimi y la acercó más contra si—. Si vuelve a hacerte daño, por mínimo que sea y me llego a dar cuenta te juro que no responderé…

Mimi tembló en el cuerpo de su novio, aquella advertencia era tan real como el sol para el día y la luna para la noche, Taichi también se preocupó, deseando que esa chica no se cruzare por el camino de Yamato por ningún motivo….

* * *

_El mundo de los sueños es mucho mas complejo de lo que uno imagina, sin darte cuenta quedas atrapada en un mundo de maravillas, en el perfecto lugar en el que deseas vivir para toda la vida y no estoy hablando de esa clase de sueños, en los que tu vas, te recuestas, cierras los ojos y comienzas a soñar…no…esos son inocentes comparados a los deseos de una persona convertidos en sueños imposibles._

_Se supone que uno tiene que despegar y perseguir su sueño a toda costa pero ¿Qué sucede cuando quedas atrapado en tu sueño? ¿Qué hacer cuando confundes tu metas con una obsesión? ¿Cómo lograr salir de ese mundo oscuro en que se convirtió tu sueño ideal?_

_Lastimosamente, eso le está pasando a mi querida amiga, no logra ver lo hermosa que en realidad es y está acabando su vida por un par de pastillas que en lugar de conseguir la belleza ideal solo conseguirá a una muñeca horrenda, de esas a que las niñas tienen miedo, mi bella amiga no logra entenderlo y está dormida viviendo un sueño de las peores maneras._

_Mi bella durmiente…mi querida Aurora, espero poder ayudarte y salvarte de esa pesadilla…_

Izumi cerró el diario de la chica al finalizar la lectura, quiso continuar leyéndolo pero si su jefe la miraba entretenida en otra cosa que no fuere el trabajo que en ese momento le asignó, recibiría un gran regaño, así que optó por esperar a sus compañeros para continuar con la lectura, la duda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sentía que estaba a un paso de resolver el misterio, pero había un gran abismo que le impedía llegar a la verdad, su cabeza dolió, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

—Aquí esta mi hermosa palomita—Irrumpió un jovial J.P

Ella le sonrió con dulzura—. Y aquí viene mi gran biscocho de chocolate, ¿Qué me tienes?

El hombre colocó sobre su escritorio un folder, Izumi lo agarró y lo abrió en la primera pagina salía la fotografía de Inoue Miyako.

— ¿A que no lo vas a creer?

Ella le miró expectante.

—Inoue entró a un centro de rehabilitación semanas después de la muerte de Ishida y Tachikawa, tenía una fuerte adicción a las drogas.

* * *

_**Muchas veces intenté salir de ese mundo, no tienes idea lo horrible que se siente depender de eso, ya mi vida no es nada, incluso mi novio ha notado como cambié y si se llega a dar cuenta de eso me dejara por eso te lo pido….te lo imploro, no le digas a nadie…**_

Takuya detestaba el olor a medicina, siempre le recordaba a su infancia, él fue un niño enfermizo y el mayor parte del tiempo terminaba en el hospital con miles de inyecciones a su merced, no, definitivamente hubiera cambiado con Kouji así estaría al aire libre disfrutando del estupendo día que hacia haya afuera.

Joe carraspeó, el hombre que lo visitó a su consultorio se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, a penas y entendía todo, lo llamaron comunicándole que el caso de Mimi y Yamato fue reabierto y que le harían un par de preguntas, volvió a carraspear, esta vez más fuerte y el hombre pareció salir de su ensoñación.

—Ah…eh… ¿Dónde estuvo la noche en que ellos murieron?

— ¿Soy un sospechoso?

Él negó con su cabeza—. Parte del protocolo.

—Ohh…bueno estuve en mi casa estudiando, siempre he sido una persona dedicada a mi pasión.

—Ya veo, mira, quiero saltarme todas estas preguntas molestas e iré directo al grano ¿Sabes algo acerca de Inoue?

No pasó por desapercibido como el rostro del médico se tornaba a uno nervioso y como su cuerpo se tensó.

—Yo eh…

—Vamos Kido, nada de lo que me digas se usara en tu contra y ten por seguro que no estas rompiendo ni un código de la amistad, o algo por el estilo.

—Pero….

—Ten por seguro que lo que digas ayudará a esclarecer el misterio, vamos, hazlo por ellos, no merecen que la gente siga diciendo que cometieron un suicidio.

—Yo…-suspiró resignado-. Mira la vida de Miyako fue muy complicada, ella era una chica muy insegura de si misma, tenia muchos miedos e inseguridades, en un principio ella me llamaba y se desahogaba conmigo, yo muchas veces le recordé lo linda que es, incluso su ahora esposo, siempre estuvo con ella, nunca comprendí su odio hacia ella misma….pero hubo un tiempo en que ella se alejó por completo, dejó de hablarme, su novio tampoco sabia de ella, su mundo era un caos hasta que se desmoronó…

Odaiba 2005.

Esa tarde, después de clases, decidió ir a visitar a su amiga, Miyako no le hablaba desde hacia varios meses y de verdad que estaba preocupado por ella, él la apreciaba mucho y conocía de su baja autoestima, necesitaba el apoyo de todos sus amigos y él estaba dispuesto a dárselos mas que todo porque ella lo apoyó cuando hizo aquello…

Llegó hasta el edificio donde vivía su amiga, sus intenciones de entrar en él se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando una de sus amigas salió dispara de este, se trataba de Mimi la cual sostenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa.

— ¡Devuélveme eso!

Sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente al ver a su amiga salir también del edificio, su rostro estaba ojeroso y demacrado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado y este temblaba ligeramente.

— ¡No te daré nada!—gritó Mimi—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarte?

Miyako se abalanzó contra la castaña, agarró uno de sus brazos y la jaló con fuerza, Mimi extendió su otro brazo en donde sostenía aquella bolsa alejándola del cuerpo de Inoue.

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada!—Chilló—Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, eres hermosa, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

— ¡Eso es estúpido! Yolei mírate, ¿Crees que estando así te ves hermosa? ¡Pareces un maldito Zombie!

El rostro de la castaña se ladeó cuando Miyako le dio una bofetada, la bolsa cayó al suelo, Miyako se abalanzó y estrechó esa bolsa contra su cuerpo, tanto Mimi como Joe la miraron anonadados.

—No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida—Advirtió en un gélido tono de voz—. Si te vuelvo a encontrar revisando mis cosas, no responderé por mis actos.

—Por favor Yolei…te estas destruyendo…

— ¡Dependo de ello!—le gritó—. Sin esto mi vida no es nada, si no lo consumo siento que me falta el aire…así que te lo repetiré una vez mas, vuelves a tocarlo—alzó la bolsa—. Y te mato…

—Yo no lo podía creer—comentó Joe tras finalizar su historia—. Miyako había caído al mundo de las drogas y si no hubiese sido por Mimi nunca me hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¿Cuánto duró su adicción?

—Ella entró a un centro de rehabilitación unas semanas después de la muerte de ellos.

Sin mediar una palabra mas, Takuya se despidió, eso era, el indicio, Inoue Miyako tenia mucho que ver en ese asesinato de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

_**Yo ya no aguanto mas, necesito encontrar la luz entre tanta oscuridad, por mas que lo deseo no puedo dejarlo, nunca me dejes ir, te lo pido, si me sueltas, moriré…**_

— ¡Chicos! No lo van a creer—Exclamó un entusiasmado Takuya a sus compañeros del caso—Me acaban de confesar que Inoue era adicta a las…

—Drogas—Dijeron los tres al unísono.

— ¿Eh?...

—Has llegado tarde—J.P sonrió victorioso—. Hace apenas unas horas lo descubrí.

—O bueno, eso es una pena—dijo desanimado.

—En unos minutos iré a visitarla—Anunció Izumi—. Si la llamamos se pondrá nerviosa y no dirá nada.

—O puede planear una buena excusa—Takuya se pasó una mano por su mentón—. Ella misma pudo haberlos asesinado.

—Pero ¿Cómo?

—Tal vez, entró en crisis y empujó a Tachikawa y cuando llegó Ishida, sintió miedo y le disparó a traición— Especuló el castaño.

—Y ¿Cómo llegó la pistola a sus manos?—preguntó Kouji.

El hombre se encogió de hombros—Eso es algo que ella misma lo confesará.

* * *

Bueno en este capi si hubo muuucho misterio, o eso creo xD, espero que no se hayan confundido con lo que estaba en negrita, pero explicaré eso que está ahí es lo que Yolei le decía a Mimi cuando nuestra castaña se dio cuenta de todo, como ustedes pueden ver el tema en general trató acerca de las drogas y mas o menos los demás capítulos trataran acerca de un tema en especifico y ahora con respecto a los personajes, Mimi no se los puso porque sí, todo tiene un trasfondo, como por ejemplo el capitulo de hoy que habla de los sueños, los sueños que Miyako tenia al querer una belleza artificial y es por eso que la compara con Aurora, porque según Mimi, Miyako es una bella durmiente, porque no es capaz de abrir los ojos y ver la realidad. Oh y ese fue el primero beso que Matt le dio a Mimi. Y el título del capitulo lo tomé de un blog con ese nombre.

ahora a conetsar sus lindos reviews sin cuenta ^^

tefy: hola linda, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por tu apoyo, lo adoro, me encantan tus reviews =) yo igual con sólo imaginarme a Matt como el chico malo se me cae la babita, la respeusta que sí te puedo asegurar es que ellos si estan muertos y que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa y que cualquiera de ellos lo mató, Igual si ves los detctives se preguntan lo mismo ¿Como es que llegaron a enamorarse? ni yo misma comprendo u.u ¿por que no tienes una cuenta? espero que te haya gustado el capi =) a mi se me gustó como quedó.

LeahC: cada vez que leo tu review me da tanta risa, esque eso de "mi no tan hermoso matt" jajajjajaja aun me da risa u.u y bueno ya viste una de las sospechosas y lo que pasaba por su vida, ya en el siguiente capi veremos que pasa =D  
cuidate =)

Faby Hol: shalom, claro que te extrañé y tu? a ve ya lei que si xD que beuno que l capi te pareció informativo yo mas bien lo vi aburridooo, me gustó poner eso de Hiroaki y Natsuki aunque he de admitir que me sentí triste cuando lo escribí xD pero asi como tu dices es para cerrar un capitulo, mas adelante se daran cuenta porque Sora y Yolei aún se hablan, Taichi está relacionado con T.K porque son cuñados entonces tienen que estarse viendo, me gusta mucho la relacion que hiciste con Romeo y Julieta, pero el(la) asesino (a) solo colocó los nombres porque se imaginó que Mimi haria algo así, aunque la salió mal porque Mimi se refiere a Matt como la bestia y no como un romeo, y si muchas de las declaraciones no tendran sentido y con lo del asisno o asesinas o aseinos etc...ya dentro de poco saldrá quien es.

Criiiis: Parec como si fuera hace algunas horas cuando hablé contigo xD yo iguaaal sentí el dolor de Hiroaki T.T hubo un momento en que dije, na mejor dejo esta historia, sufro mucho, pero yo tambn soy masoquista como Mimi xD asi que no lo pude evitar, jajaja siempre he imaginado a Izzy como poderoso y tambien como un chico con mente fria, jajajajaj Takuya no puede coquetearle a Sora jajajajaj la tiene entre ceja y ceja a la pobre xD a mi tambien me atrae mucho el Matt malote, es demasiado sexyyyy *.* con lo de la hija, bueno ya viste que Hikari mencionó una sobrina asi que ya es oficial jajajajja a menos en el fic xD Vamos a ver si este capi te cambió al sospechoso =)


	5. Desencantado

Hola, hola =) ¿que tal estan? Espero que muy bien =D disculpen la tardanza pero aqui tienen un nuevo capi y como ustedes sabran Digimon no me pertenece y mas me pertenecerá.

Por cierto, al momento en que Yamato cante, les invito a que escuchen esta cancion: Gotye: Somebody that i used to know ^^

* * *

Desencantado

"_Y…Perdió toda la esperanza, pues ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia?" _

* * *

Odaiba 2006.

Sus ojos ardían, ya no podían botar mas lagrimas, ella estaba seca, su rostro estaba pegajoso por la reciente humedad, su cuerpo mas delgado desde aquel día, su cabello lila antes largo, fue cortado de forma brusca un día después de la noticia dejando algunos mechones mas largos y desaliñados, debajo de sus ojos las ojeras estaban mas grandes y oscuras que nunca.

—Yolei, cariño…Ken ya está aquí.

Escuchó decir a su madre, la cual entró a la habitación, su rostro también se miraba abatido y se entristeció al ver el escuálido cuerpo de su hija, Miyako estaba en ropa interior, no se atrevía a colocarse la camisa color negra que estaba en sus manos.

Su cuerpo entero tembló, que Ken ya estuviera ahí esperándola y que su madre también vistiera de negro le hacía ver que todo era mas real que nunca, que dentro de pocos minutos estaría en el funeral de sus amigos, en especial de ella, su mejor amiga, a la chica que mas quiso en el mundo entero.

Sus rodillas no lo resistieron, cayó al suelo, su pecho dolió y sus ojos nuevamente se inundaron de lágrimas, escuchó los apresurados pasos de su madre, la sintió rodearla y apretujarla contra ella, Miyako no lo pudo controlar de sus labios, salió un doloroso sollozo.

—No puedo…mamá—Musitó, rompiendo a llorar como una niña pequeña—. No puedo verlos, no puedo verla—.Soltó la oscura tela y rodeó el cálido cuerpo de su madre—. Ella era mi complemento, sin ella no soy nada.

Acarició la cabeza de su pequeña derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, ver a su hija en ese estado causaba estragos en ella, sentía su dolor y deseaba con toda su alma poder arrancárselo, pero la pérdida de un ser querido, como lo era Mimi para su Miyako era como si le estuvieran apuñalando una y otra vez justo en el corazón.

—No quiero ir—Dijo entre sorbidos—. Ellos eran mis amigos, no puedo…no puedo verlos.

La separó un poco, limpió las escurridizas lágrimas de su hija y depositó un suave beso en su frente—. Ellos eran tus amigos, eran importantes en tu vida así como tú también lo fuiste para ellos, es por eso que debes de darle tu último adiós.

—No—su voz se quebró—. Es demasiado doloroso—Hipó—. Es como si alguien hubiera…arrancado….una…parte de mí.

Su madre, agarró la camisa olvidada en el piso y con cariño se la colocó a su hija, peinó sus cabellos y se levantó a buscar un pantalón, al encontrar el indicado la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Ken y yo estaremos a tu lado—le susurró con dulzura—. No estas sola, ellos siempre vivirán en tu corazón…

* * *

Odaiba 2013.

Hikari le pasó otra fotografía a Takeru, él la sostuvo entre sus manos y una sincera sonrisa posó en sus labios, era una en la que Yamato salía cantando en uno de sus conciertos, sus ojos cerrados, tocaba el bajo y su boca estaba abierta, por un segundo, Takeru escuchó la gloriosa voz de su hermano y se lamentó que nunca pudiere grabar un disco, ya que la humanidad entera se perdió de lo grandioso que cantaba.

Agarró otra, en esta aparecía abrazado de Taichi, la persona que fue su mejor amigo desde que estaban en el jardín de niños, en esa imagen, ambos se miraban alegres y fue tomada mucho antes de que las desgracias empezaran, cuando todo era mucho mas sencillo para ellos.

Hikari le pasó otra imagen, en ella estaba todo el grupo unido, era vieja, fue del primer campamento que asistieron y en donde se hicieron amigos, se miró a si mismo siendo abrazado por un pequeño Yamato, su cara era de extrema ternura y no pudo evitar reírse del sombrero verde que siempre llevaba en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó la chica sonriendo también.

—Recuerdos—Contestó simplemente—. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a los chicos, ¿Cómo se encontraran?

Hikari observó la siguiente fotografía, era ella misma junto con Yolei y Mimi, sólo algunos meses antes de que murieran, la única que sonreía con efusividad era Tachikawa, Miyako tenía un semblante triste y ella una sonrisa falsa, dejó la imagen a un lado, no quería que Takeru notara su rostro triste impreso en ese papel.

—Seria muy lindo que volviéramos a salir como lo hacíamos antes—Dijo ella con nostalgia—. Tal vez deberíamos de reunirnos en la playa, era nuestro lugar favorito ¿Recuerdas?

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿No?

La castaña asintió con efusividad—. Tal vez mi hermano se ponga renuente, pero si convenzo a Sora de que lleve a la pequeña Aimi seguramente será el primero en estar ahí, Yolei tal vez ponga como excusa su embarazo pero estoy segura que irá, sé que Izzy dejará a un lado sus Smartphones por vernos un rato, al igual que el superior Joe…

Takeru miró a su prometida parlotear emocionada, no tenia muchas ganas de reunirse con el viejo grupo, sin su hermano y sin Mimi ahí no le hallaba mucho sentido y estaba seguro que los demás pensarían eso pero no podía arruinarle las esperanzas a su novia, no era justo, la agarró por los hombros y la abrazó depositando un dulce beso en su frente, tenerla a ella le hacia mas llevadera la carga.

* * *

El viento revolvió sus finos cabellos dorados, alzó su rostro y observó la pequeña tienda justo al frente de ella, arregló su saco y peinó algunas hebras escurridizas y al son de sus tacones cruzó la calle.

Empujó la puerta de cristal sintiendo en su piel lo frió del aire acondicionado, miró a su alrededor encontrándose detrás del mostrador a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules, Izumi le regaló una tenue sonrisa y llegó hasta donde él.

—Ichijouji, no pensé encontrarte por aquí.

El hombre se encogió de hombros regalándole también una sonrisa—. Un futuro detective debe hacer de todo, a demás estoy en mis vacaciones, ya sabes la universidad tiene sus espacios.

—Debo felicitarte por eso, dice mi padre que te fue muy bien en el simulacro que hicieron.

—El señor Orimoto es un gran catedrático—dijo acentuando su cálida sonrisa—. Y pues sé que todavía no me he graduado como criminólogo, pero la clase de tu padre me ha ayudado a analizar mucho y no se me hizo tan difícil resolver el caso.

—Espera a que estés en uno real—Soltó un suspiro cansino—. Hay ocasiones en los que no sabes si reír o llorar de la desesperación.

—Tranquila—le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro—. Todo asesino tiene su talón de Aquiles, solo tienes que abrir bien los ojos.

Guardó silencio ante lo dicho por el joven, para él era fácil, estaba segura que el seria un perfilador o un criminólogo, claro en el tiempo presente y no en un pasado en donde los medios de prueba se han dañado con el tiempo y las pruebas son el gran indicio para incriminar a una persona aunque ésta lo negara, pero, ese departamento era su pasión, se le suponía un reto y a ella le encantaba los retos y el agradecimiento en el rostro de los familiares era inigualable, tan satisfactorio que le hacia dormirse con un cosquilleo en el pecho, Izumi estaba segura de algo: nunca dejaría su profesión a un lado, por muy difícil y oscuro que este fuera.

—Imagino que estas aquí por el caso de Yamato y Mimi.

Izumi alzó la vista y le miró, había olvidado por completo que él también fue amigo de ellos dos, a Ichijouji le tenía un especial cariño, su padre era catedrático en la universidad y siempre que podía hablaba bien de él tanto que Izumi se interesó en él hasta por fin conocerlo, aconsejarle y hacerse su amiga.

— ¿Qué tal era tu relación con ellos?

—Me llevaba mejor con Yamato—Contestó nostálgico—. Teníamos el mismo carácter, sólo que Yamato se escondía tras una máscara de rebeldía en cambio Mimi era la adoración de mi esposa, eran mejores amigas, no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue sacarla de su depresión.

— ¿Te refieres a Inoue?—Preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, sabia del matrimonio de Ken pero no imaginó que se trataba de ella, un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió, pensar que el alumno estrella de su padre sufriría si su espolsa resultare ser la asesina le ocasionaba una sensación de acidez.

—Si, fue un momento muy oscuro para Miyako.

—Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no tiene tu apellido?

—Es algo feminista, pero estoy seguro que se lo cambiará, me imagino que quieres hablar con ella ¿No es así?

Izumi asintió con la cabeza, estaba segura que de preguntar algo mas ella se vería en la tentación de contarle sus sospechas por suerte, Ichijouji simplemente agarró el teléfono y marcó un número, tras una breve charla, el joven le comunicó que en seguida bajaría su esposa, la detective no tuvo que esperar mucho, la mujer entró en el local con una extraña mueca en sus labios.

Se saludaron con cordialidad y ambas acordaron salir del recinto a dar un paseo, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, Miyako se sentó en una banca y miró un tanto nerviosa como la detective buscaba algo en su maletín negro.

Izumi sacó unos papeles del maletín y sin mediar palabra alguna se los entregó a la joven.

Extrañada, Miyako ojeó la primera hoja, sus ojos se abrieron con verdadera impresión a reconocer la pequeña y un poco desordenada letra de Mimi, un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando comenzó a leer todo lo que el papel decía de ella a puño y letra de la que fue su mejor amiga.

"_Mi bella durmiente…mi querida Aurora, espero poder ayudarte y salvarte de esa pesadilla…"_

Sus ojos se humedecieron al leer eso último que Mimi escribió de ella, siempre estuvo preocupada por ella, su amiga sufría al verla a ella atentando contra su propia vida y ella fue tan _desgraciada, _tan poca cosa, tan mala amiga que sólo veló por sus intereses, por su propio egoísmo.

Varias lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y sin querer queriendo recordó aquel fatídico día…

Odaiba 2006...

Llegaron al lugar, era una pequeña casa al estilo oriental que comúnmente se rentaba para eventos especiales, en esta ocasión para la vela de sus dos amigos.

Yolei bajó del auto con la ayuda de su novio, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol debido a lo rojo e hinchados que se encontraban, a rastras caminó hacia el lugar.

Era un completo silencio, Miyako se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la pesadez y la tristeza en el ambiente, tomada de la mano de Ken ambos llegaron al salón principal, a la primer persona que miró fue a Taichi el cual estaba sentado en una silla muy cerca de la puerta para su sorpresa él también se cortó el pelo dejándoselo muy similar al estilo militar, Yolei pensó en acercársele pero el joven se miraba abstraído en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo presente y su mente en un universo muy lejano.

Mas adelante se encontró a Takeru llorando en el regazo de Hikari, la castaña también lloraba en silencio y al igual que ella sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, a un lado de ellos estaba Koushiro el chico se miraba extraño, Miyako no supo como definirlo aunque lo entendía, su enfermedad era demasiado rara y estaba segura que nunca podría descifrar en que estado se encontraba su pelirrojo amigo.

Se sentaron en medio sin llegar a los ataúdes, el superior Joe estaba una fila mas adelante, Miyako tocó su hombro y el volteó a verla, también lloraba pero él intentó regalarle una sonrisa conciliadora ella no pudo contestarle.

Cerca de los ataúdes la señora Tachikawa lloraba siendo abrazada por su esposo en el otro extremo estaba la señora Takaishi siendo rodeada por un grupo de mujeres que ella no reconoció y justo enfrente del ataúd plateado estaba el señor Ishida observando el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

Nunca llegó a comprender a ciencia cierta como fue que convencieron a la señora Tachikawa de que los velaran y los enterraran juntos…

Tras unos quince minutos, Sora apareció, también vestía de negro y se miraba mas que descompuesta, Miyako al saber lo que su amiga vivió no dudó en levantarse y correr a abrazarla, de todos los presentes, Sora era quien mas la necesitaba pues fue la que mas sufrió, la pelirroja al sentir los cálidos brazos de su amiga se dejó desmoronar, lloró con fuerza y se agarró a Yolei como si fuere su propia tabla de salvación.

Miyako se quebró en el cementerio, en el velorio no se atrevió a acercarse a los cuerpos, se la pasó todo el rato junto con Sora y con Ken pero al momento del entierro, después de los discursos, cuando estaban por meter el ataúd dentro del hoyo, ella gritó, se soltó de Ken y corrió esta quedar frente del féretro ya cerrado, se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó.

— ¡No me dejes, Mimi!—Suplicó con su voz entrecortada—. Si tu me sueltas yo me muero…Me lo prometiste….dijiste que me ibas a ayudar—.Dijo entre sollozos—. ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Tienes que salvarme! ¡Mimi! Por favor…

Sintió unas manos jalándola, ella se aferró mas al ataúd llorando con mas fuerza, otras manos la agarraron de los brazos y sin fuerzas para pelear se dejó jalar, miró a su alrededor a un lado estaba también el ataúd de Yamato y al igual que ella también estaba Takeru llorando sobre él, junto con Taichi, Koushiro y Sora, ellos también le lloraban y nadie los apartó como a ella.

Los brazos de Ken la abrazaron con fuerza, ella cerró sus ojos incapaz de ver como enterraban a su mejor amiga…

—Inoue…

Dejó a un lado los malos recuerdos y continuó con su lectura, al pasar la última hoja palideció pues lo siguiente era el expediente de cuando estuvo interna en el centro de rehabilitación, Izumi se sentó a un lado de ella.

—El mundo de las drogas, son como las puertas del infierno—Musitó la detective—. Estando bajo el estado de una de esas cosas, uno es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso de algo de lo que nos podemos arrepentir.

—Yo no los maté—Susurró quedito.

—Amenazaste a Tachikawa con hacerlo si seguía entrometiéndose en tu vida.

Volteó a verla, ¿Cómo sabia eso ella?

—Lo hice, pero tanto Mimi como yo sabíamos que eso era mentira, nunca me atrevería a tocar a mi mejor amiga y mucho menos a Yamato.

— ¿Por qué entraste al centro de rehabilitación después de sus muertes y no antes?

— ¿Alguna vez ha consumido?

Izumi meditó la pregunta comprendiendo a que punto quería llegar la mujer.

—No—contestó.

—Yo…le prometí a Mimi dejarlas, fue algo paradójico porque fue Yamato el que me convenció al final, hubo un día en el que exploté y me peleé con Mimi y debo admitir que ese día la golpeé, esa misma noche, Yamato llegó a mi casa y me pidió dar un paseo—Sonrió con nostalgia—. Con desconfianza acepté, claro que le dije a Ken que si no aparecía en dos horas que llamara a la policía—Rió al recordar su paranoia—. La cosa es que en esa caminada Yamato me contó toda su vida, se abrió a mi, me contó por todo lo que el pasó y me hizo entender que mis problemas no eran nada con lo que él vivió, gracias a él pude entender que estaba echando a perder un gran futuro, que mi motivo para consumir era realmente estúpido y pues…él también prometió ayudarme y yo al siguiente día fui donde Mimi a disculparme y también a prometerle que dejaría las pastillas —guardó silencio por un momento, buscando las palabras correctas que decir—. Pero…una cosa es hablar y otra muy diferente cumplir.

Izumi miró como el cuerpo entero de la joven se tensaba, denotando lo difícil que era para ella hablar acerca de lo oscuro que fue su pasado.

—Intenté dejarlas de verdad que sí, Tenia a Mimi encima casi todos los días pero siempre encontré el momento para tomarme tan siquiera una pastilla…mi cuerpo me lo pedía—le dedicó una mira de frustración—. Ya no era sólo el hecho de querer adelgazar…mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, si no lo hacia…entraba en crisis y eso era mucho peor que estar drogada.

—Entiendo—Musitó quedito, aclaró su garganta y se dirigió hacia la mujer—. Entiendo perfectamente pero eso no es suficiente y lo sabes muy bien…

La pelilla soltó un suspiro cansino—. ¿Qué debo decirle para que me crea?

—la verdad… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste la noche en la que ellos murieron?

—Hablando con Ken toda la noche, puede preguntarle si quiere.

— ¿Quieres que revise el registro de llamadas?

Y pudo notarlo, aunque solo durara un segundo, Izumi pudo ver el ligero cambio en el rostro de Miyako.

La aludida se levantó sin voltear a ver en ningún segundo a la detective.

—Puede revisar todo lo que quiera—Dijo en un tono gélido—. De todas maneras yo no tengo nada que ocultar.

Pero Izumi estaba segura que Inoue ocultaba mas cosas de las que se pudiera imaginar…

* * *

— ¿Así que Inoue no lo hizo?

Takuya se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio de Izumi, agarró una revista y la hojeó con aburrimiento, Kouji se le unió y se sentó a un lado, Izumi negó la cabeza con cierta decepción, abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó el diario.

—Aunque ella oculta algo, así que tendremos que registrar todas las llamadas que hizo esa noche y claro semanas antes.

—Es un buen plan—Dijo Kouji, agarró dos lápices y se puso a jugar con ellos—. Pero eso nos atrasará aun más.

Y esas eran las ocasiones en las que Izumi no sabia si ponerse a reír o a llorar.

—Vamos, Izu, no te desanimes—. Takuya le regaló una tierna sonrisa— ¿Por qué mejor no te pones a leer ese mágico libro? Tachikawa nos dará las respuestas que tanto buscamos.

— ¡Aja!

Los tres respingaron al escuchar la jocosa voz de J.P el cual colocó unos papeles encima del escritorio de Izumi, ella agarró los papeles y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un dictamen.

—No pierdas el tiempo en eso, mi ricitos de oro—El hombre agarró una silla de otro de escritorio y la jaló colocándola en medio de los dos hombres—. Es el dictamen del arma homicida y las únicas huellas que encontraron fueron las de Ishida.

Izumi se reprimió las ganas de arrancarse todas las hebras de su cabello, si la única prueba que tenían apuntaba solamente a Yamato Ishida a ese paso nunca podrían incriminar a un tercero.

Apoyó su frente en una de sus manos denotando la frustración que estaba viviendo en ese momento. — Siento que estamos en un maldito callejón sin salida.

Los tres hombres la miraron con comprensión, ellos también se sentían iguales o peor que Izumi, él único problema era que la mujer se tomaba muy personal sus casos tanto que ella misma en muchas ocasiones se colocaba en el lugar de la victima.

—Ella tiene que tener la respuesta—Izumi abrió el diario y buscó la hoja indicada una vez que llegó se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta….

—_Por favor…canta conmigo…_

_Detuve mi caminar al escuchar esa casi desesperante frustración en el tono de voz de Bestia, Dr. Jekyll también se extrañó, Bestia no era de los que rogaban, Bestia era de los que imponían y deshacía a su paso._

_Con lentitud me volteé encontrándome con el hermoso azul de sus ojos, de pronto ese largo pasillo del Instituto se hizo demasiado pequeño, las personas que iban y venían desaparecieron y el tiempo pareció congelarse en el momento exacto en que mi mirada se perdió en la de él._

— _¿Mimi?_

_Ignoré el llamado de Jekyll, en esos momentos estaba abstraída deleitándome con la hermosa apariencia de él, mi amigo me agarró del brazo, yo me zafé de él y eso pareció irritarle ya que dejó de insistirme y se marchó de ahí._

— _¿Disculpa?—logré articular tras dejar a un lado mi ensimismamiento. Bestia abrió la boca para articular algo pero yo no le di tiempo, me volteé y continué con mi camino, seguía muy indignada con él y no pensaba ceder ante su horrible tono suplicante._

—_Mimi—Me agarró de uno de mis brazos y me jaló, mi cuerpo chocó contra su pecho y nuestras narices se rozaron, me moví para alejarme pero él me sostuvo por los hombros pegándome más a él._

_Su intensa mirada ocasionó varios escalofríos en mi piel, tragué duro y desvié mi mirada incapaz de soportar más su intensidad._

—_Canta conmigo._

_Me mordí mi labio inferior, la persona que tenía frente a mí, sosteniéndome contra sí y hablándome de esa manera, con su voz enronquecida pero suplicante a la vez no se trataba de Bestia, no de la que yo conocía y eso me aterraba porque ocasionaba emociones aún más fuertes de las que ya sentía._

— _¿Para que?—Contesté luego de una eternidad—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Y ¿Por qué esa canción? ¿Quieres dañarla?_

_Él aflojó su agarre, yo me permití respirar con tranquilidad. _

—_Yo…—Pareció dudar de su respuesta—. Es algo que tú no puedes comprender._

_Yo suspiré con pesadez y ¿Así quería que cantara con él? —. Explícame, quiero comprender._

—_Tardaría una vida entera en explicarte._

_Rodé los ojos, ¿Qué tanto le costaba abrirse un poco?—. Entonces, olvídalo, no lo haré._

_Intenté voltearme y prácticamente salir corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo pero su agarre nuevamente me impidió salida alguna._

—_Vamos, sólo es una canción ¿Qué te cuesta tanto?_

—_Ese no es el hecho, es el significado de esa canción._

—_No dice nada malo, ni siquiera la está insultando, simplemente me siento identificado con la letra, ¿Está mal eso?_

_Vaya, se estaba abriendo, no lo podía creer, por fin Bestia me estaba contando algo a mi, por muy mínimo que fuera, me emocionaba de sobre manera. _

— _¿A caso nunca has escuchado una canción que diga exactamente lo que sientes? _

_Oh si, claro que si…._

—_No lo sé._

—_Sólo hazlo y prometo no volver a molestarte nunca más._

_Por tercera vez, me perdí en el profundo azul de su mirada, la cual me miraba entre anhelante y desesperado, no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar con un movimiento con mi cabeza, él pareció relajarse ya que me soltó casi de inmediato._

—_Entonces… ¿Podemos practicar?_

—_Después de clases, en el auditorio._

_Le dije, ni aunque estuviera loca volvería a su apartamento._

—

_Y así como lo pactamos, todos los días luego de clases nos encontrábamos en el auditorio, conocí a los integrantes de su banda y congeniamos de inmediato, yo soy una persona muy simple tanto que caía bien a las personas por eso no comprendía porque me costaba tanto poder llevar una relación "normal" con Bestia._

_Faltaban a penas dos días para que se diera la feria, todos los alumnos estaban desatados para afinar los últimos detalles, nosotros no fuimos la excepción, en esas pocas semanas descubrí que Bestia era demasiado perfeccionista en cuanto a trabajo se refiere y era demasiado meticuloso en todo lo que hacia._

_Pero bueno ese no es el hecho, si no le que descubrí en esa tarde fue lo que me dejó cien por ciento descolocada, como siempre, estábamos en el auditorio, los demás integrantes de la banda instalaban el equipo y Bestia ya estaba en la tarima aguardando porque todo estuviera ya listo y antes de subirme recordé el trabajo pendiente que mi maestro guía debía revisar._

_Con una mirada de disculpa salí casi corriendo del lugar, en esa ocasión ignoré los llamados de Bestia, yo no era muy buena estudiante y dependiendo de ese trabajo pasaría mi clase, llegué a mi salón de clases y entre jadeos fue hasta mi pupitre en donde dejé mi maletín, lo abrí y saqué unos papeles encuadernados, cerré mi maletín y salí de ahí._

_La ventaja de estar con una feria inminente es que la mayoría de los alumnos y los maestros guías siempre se quedaban a trabajar con nosotros así que no me preocupaba en que las clases ya hubieran terminado, lo que me estaba carcomiendo era si el maestro me aceptaría el trabajo._

_Con mis piernas entumecidas debido a los nervios, llegué hasta la sala de maestros ya que si se lo dejaba accidentalmente en su escritorio no habría manera de que el se negara, así que estiré mi mano dispuesta a entrar a ese lugar pero antes de cualquier cosa la puerta corrediza se abrió dejándome ver la fina figura de Rapunzel._

_Estoy segura que mis ojos se desorbitaron, su ropa al igual que su cabello se miraba desaliñada y un sospechoso rojo carmín brillaba en sus mejillas a demás de que se miraba sudada y algo agitada._

_Rapunzel retrocedió dos pasos, su boca se abrió y sus pupilas se dilataron._

— _¡Mimi!—Chilló en un tono demasiado agudo._

_Yo no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque la figura de un hombre mucho más alto que ella apareció por detrás, peinaba su cabello y miraba hacia el suelo, al parecer no se percató de mi presencia._

_Alterné mi mirada entre Rapunzel y el hombre, mi amiga me agarró del brazo y me arrastró prácticamente corriendo de ese lugar, llegamos hasta un baño y me empujó dentro._

—_Tú…él…ah…ah…—Balbuceé completamente aturdida, mi mente aún no procesaba lo que acababa de ver, por Dios, si solo tiene catorce. _

—_Por favor, Mimi, no digas nada._

_La miré nuevamente, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus manos temblaban, ella estaba asustada y eso solo confirmaba mis sospechas._

— _¿Por eso te escapabas todos los recreos? ¿Por él?—Demandé sin creerlo aún._

_La puerta del baño se abrió, Aurora entró y su rostro se miraba afligido, sin vernos se fue directo al espejo y se miró fijamente, tras darse cuenta de nuestra presencia se volteó y se dirigió a donde estábamos._

— _¿Verdad que el uniforme me queda mas apretado?_

_Alcé una de mis cejas, el uniforme le quedaba igual que desde el primer día en que se lo puso, Rapunzel se me adelantó y lo dijo lo que yo pensaba, pronto se vieron enfrascadas en un larga charla a cerca del cuerpo de Aurora, mi oportunidad de hablar con Rapunzel se fueron al regadero._

_Esa misma noche recibí un mensaje de texto por parte de ella, pidiéndome nuevamente que no dijera nada, que ella pronto me explicaría las cosas, que sólo le diera tiempo._

_Decidí darle tiempo, mas que todo por el compromiso de la feria, así que no dije nada al siguiente día y esa tarde me la pasé practicando a todo pulmón con la banda de Bestia, cabe mencionar que tuve un pequeño altercado con él, por haberme escapado el día anterior, pero bueno, esas discusiones ya las veo como un gaje del oficio._

—

_El tan esperado día llegó, como yo argumenté que participaría en el concierto, me permitieron no participar con los stands hecho que me facilitó para concentrarme sólo en mi voz y claro en la presencia de él, que a cada segundo sentía que me sofocaba cuando le tenía cerca. _

_Observé el cielo, estaba mortalmente nublado amenazándonos con arruinar nuestro día con una potencial lluvia, sólo esperaba y rogaba porque esta cayera hasta que termináramos con todas las actividades, primero me reuní con mis compañeros, nuestro stand era una pequeña heladería en donde se combinarían los sabores mas extraños como por ejemplo algas con chocolate, si lo sé, dudaba mucho que ganáramos pero por lo menos era divertido ver las expresiones de las personas que probaban los inventos. _

_Pasé por el puesto del curso de Bella y Encantador, ahí estaban los dos y se les veía muy animados, me acerqué a saludarlos y Encantador me deseó suerte en mi presentación, mi estomago se contrajo y los nervios se apoderaron de mi, nunca antes había cantado con bastante público y mucho menos junto a la persona que movía mi suelo._

_Anunciaron por los altavoces que el concierto ya daría comienzo, mis piernas se entumecieron y el cielo protestó, respingué, nuestra presentación seria al aire libre, al parecer la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado._

_Luego de arreglarme y de enfundarme valor—con la ayuda de aurora— me dirigí a la tarima por la parte de atrás, subí las escaleras y pude ver, desde atrás de la batería como el patio estaba completamente lleno, una fuerte presión comprimió mi pecho, era demasiada gente yo nunca antes había cantado frente a tanta, esa era mucha presión, llevé mi mano a mi pecho en un intento fallido de detener los bombardeos acelerados de mi corazón. _

_Bestia llegó, mi boca se secó en cuanto lo vi, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo? Él notó mi embobamiento y sonrió socarrón mas no dijo nada, simplemente me pasó de lado y se posicionó frente al micrófono, mis oídos dolieron cuando escuché los fuertes y agudos gritos en cuanto lo vieron aparecer y para mi sorpresa Bestia cambió, convirtiéndose en una persona alegre, dio un pequeño discurso y un agradecimiento—En mi vida lo he visto agradecer— y luego comenzó a cantar._

_Desde hace tiempo le había escuchado cantar pero cada vez que el abría su boca y entonaba una de sus canciones mi cerebro se desconectaba y yo volaba en el mundo que él transmitía con sus canciones, es que sus letras decían tanto, me ocasionaba escalofríos y me hacían sentir identificada con todo lo que el recitaba._

— _Y para finalizar, tengo una canción muy especial, que no es de mi propiedad, pero que me encantaría cantársela a ustedes._

_Los gritos alocados no se hicieron esperar, cerré mis ojos y tapé mis oídos por suerte en donde estaba nadie podía ver mis gestos._

—_¿Están de acuerdo todos? ¿Quieren que se las cante?_

_Los agudos gritos fue suficiente respuesta, bueno para mi así fue que ya empezaba a marearme por los nervios._

— _¡Bien! Pero para eso quiero invitar a una amiga muy especial a cantar conmigo._

_Esperen… ¿Dijo especial? ¿Hablaba de mí? Destapé mis oídos y miré su espalda fijamente, los bramidos y los truenos desaparecieron y en mi cerebro aún resonaba la palabra especial, él se dio la media vuelta y con un movimiento de su cabeza me invitó, con mis piernas entumecidas llegué hasta ahí, mis oídos se destaparon y nuevamente me vi envuelta en vítores de emoción, me pasaron un micrófono y sentí que me iba a derretir del miedo, Bestia dijo unas palabras mas, tal vez presentándome, estaba demasiado nerviosa para prestar atención alguna._

—_Esta canción te la dedico a ti—Dijo al público—. Espero que la puedas comprender._

_La música comenzó, era una melodía suave muy distinta al género que Bestia tocaba que comúnmente era el rock, las chicas volvieron a alborotarse y yo pensé que me iba a desmayar por suerte fue él el que comenzó a cantar._

**De vez en cuando pienso cuando estábamos juntos y también cuando decías que te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir. **

_Busqué entre ese mar de cabezas una pelirroja, pero no había absolutamente nada, tal vez Bella decidió no ir al concierto aunque de nada servía porque en toda la escuela se escuchaba la hermosa voz de él._

**Me dije que tú eras la adecuada para mí, pero me sentía tan solo en tu compañía pero eso era el amor y es un dolor que aún recuerdo. **

_Me dejé llevar por lo que el cantaba y de verdad que lo sentí, todo lo que quería transmitir con esa canción estaba ahí palpable, como si fuera yo misma la que estaba viviendo su situación, apreté con fuerza mi micrófono sintiendo como mi estomago se retorcía aún mas._

**Puedes volverte adicto a un cierto tipo de tristeza como resignándote al final siempre al final así que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no tendría sentido bueno tu dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos pero debo admitir que me alegré de que todo se hubiere terminado**

_Elevó su voz y el coro dio comienzo, mis brazos temblaron y pronto el micrófono se hizo pesado, ya no quería seguir ahí, el viento sopló mas fuerte que nunca revolviendo aún mas mi cabello, yo seguía viendo el público rogando porque Bella no estuviere ahí, aunque la letra de la canción no fuera hiriente, el sentimiento que transmitía Bestia era suficiente para darle a conocer lo mucho que le afectó esa ruptura._

_El dejó de cantar y la música continuó con un poco de temor empecé a cantar, al parecer al público le gustó porque siguieron con sus tormentosos gritos que en realidad empezaron a gustarme y me animaron a cantar con mas fuerza y con mas dedicación. _

_Bestia cantó nuevamente el coro y yo me uní a él creando una hermosa melodía y tan pronto como la canción comenzó, ésta terminó dando por finalizado el pequeño concierto, los fans de Bestia pidieron más canciones pero debido al horario y al mal clima no pudo cantar otra más._

_Bajé de la tarima y comencé a buscarla, pero el mar de tanta gente me dificultó la búsqueda atisbé ver una cabeza de cabello azulado, si él estaba ahí seguramente Bella estaría cerca caminé unos cuantos pasos pero una mano jalándome del brazo imposibilitó mi caminata._

— _¡Eso estuvo increíble! _

_Me dijo Bestia cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente del bullicio de la gente, estábamos cerca del gimnasio y por suerte era muy poca la gente que estaba pasando por ahí._

—_Si, cantas muy bien—me atreví a admitir con cierta vergüenza._

—_Tienes que estar en mi banda, podríamos funcionar._

—_Yo…_

_El cielo relampagueó y yo respingué fue justo en ese momento en que él me agarró por los hombros y chocó sus labios contra los míos en un beso rudo y frio, no movió sus labios, simplemente los mantuvo apretados contra los míos, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero él me apretó con mas fuerza sosteniéndome por la cintura y por el cuello, como queriéndome fundir en él._

_No cerré mis ojos y él tampoco lo hizo, no fue difícil para mí descifrar que él estaba viendo a otra persona y tuve mucho miedo al imaginar quien era la persona que estaba detrás de nosotros._

— _¡¿Pero que crees que haces?!_

_Y junto con ese alarido comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba, Bestia me soltó y yo tambaleé, divisé a Bella caminar hacia nosotros y en un pestañar de ojos me abofeteó._

— _¿Fue por eso que me animaste a terminar mi relación con él?_

_Yo no supe que responder, estaba demasiado aturdida para pronunciar palabra alguna, Bestia la agarró por un brazo para impedir que ella se me volviera tirar encima._

— _¡Suéltame, Idiota!—se soltó de su agarre y lo empujó—. Ni creas que tu canción me lastimó, perdiste tiempo y saliva en cantarme eso._

_Ellos comenzaron a gritar, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se hicieron mas grande empapándome un poco mas, Encantador también se metió a la pelea y los tres comenzaron a discutir, yo, sintiéndome realmente ofendida salí corriendo de ese lugar, tenia un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos querían lagrimear, pues, Bestia me lastimó una vez mas._

_Para cuando salí del instituto la tormenta estaba ya en su máxima expresión, mi ropa se adhirió a mi piel y mi cabello se pegó en mi cara, no alcanzaba a ver mucho pues las gotas eran demasiado gruesas y mi cabeza dolia cuando estas chocaban contra mi._

— _¡Mimi! ¡Espera! _

_Apreté mis puños con fuerza cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí, volteé con furia y lo vi a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de mí, su cabello se pegaba a su frente y su ropa también estaba completamente empapada._

— _¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!—Bramé desgarrándome la voz — ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Maldita sea!_

_Él avanzó hasta quedar cerca de mi, notó mi turbación y pude ver como su mirada se suavizaba. _

—_Lo siento—Musitó quedito._

—_No te disculpes—dije en un tono gélido—. No lo hagas porque sé muy bien que encontraras otra manera para lastimarme._

—_De verdad, discúlpame._

— _¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez?—Demandé—. ¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida manía de querer lastimar a los que te quieren? _

—_Yo…_

— _¿Por qué quieres dañarla a ella? ¡Que no ves que somos amigas!—le chillé con odio—. ¡Por tu culpa ella me odia! _

— _¡Ya te dije que lo siento!—Me dijo utilizando mi mismo tono de voz._

—_No me basta. _

_Le di la espalda y caminé tratando de alejarme de él, pero como predije él me agarró del brazo enterrando sus dedos en mi piel._

— _¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!—Me solté de su agarre—. Ya canté contigo, ya la lastimé a ella, ¿Qué mas quieres de mi? _

—_Sólo quiero redimirme—Masculló entre dientes._

_Yo solté una risotada— ¿tú?—dije con sarcasmo—. Por favor, no seas cínico, lo único que te preocupa es ver de que manera dañaras a una persona, a mi ya me lo has hecho varias veces y sinceramente estoy cansada—Inhalé aire con fuerza y luego lo solté con desgano—. ¿Sabes qué? Me das lastima, eres una persona engreída y prepotente, Te crees mejor que los demás cuando aquí todos sabemos que no llegas ni a los talones a ella, a la única persona que aguantó tus berrinches, en un principio imaginé que te comportabas así porque te sentías solo, ahora sólo creo que eres un idiota, un pobre ignorante que se esconde en una máscara de rebeldía innecesaria._

_Negué con mi cabeza, Bestia mantenía sus labios apretados en una línea recta y sus puños firmemente cerrados, me volteé dispuesta a zanjar la discusión._

—_Tu no sabes nada de mí—Farfulló, yo detuve mi ida, pero sin voltear a verle. —. Tú no sabes los motivos por los cuales actuó de esa manera, tú no entiendes por el dolor por el cual estoy pasando—su voz se rompió y yo me impresioné ¿Acaso había hecho llorar a Bestia?—. Tú nunca vas a entender porque lastimándola a ella me siento pleno._

—_Entonces explícame—Lo miré fijamente y pude notar como sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, él estaba llorando y eso ocasionó que mi corazón doliera._

—_No, para qué—Me dijo con ironía—Si sólo soy un pobre ignorante._

_Auch, eso si había dolido, ¿Cómo pude haberle dicho algo así? _

—_Por favor—Supliqué—. De verdad quiero comprenderte._

_Se quitó el cabello pegado en la frente y lo hizo para atrás, la lluvia corría con aún más potencia difuminando un poco su hermosa figura._

— _¿Qué no ves, Mimi?—Señaló su cuerpo con sus manos—. Estoy podrido por dentro, soy una maldita escoria. _

_Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, mi intención jamás fue lastimarlo sin embargo creo que le di en donde mas le dolia. _

—_No digas eso._

—_Esa es la verdad—Restregó sus ojos tratando de eliminar las lagrimas que a mi visión se confundían con la lluvia—. Sólo soy un idiota que se esconde en una máscara de rebeldía._

—_No, por favor, no lo digas, fui una tonta, no lo quise decir enserio._

—_No tienes que disculparte. _

—_De verdad, quiero entenderte._

—_Tú nunca entenderías—rió con ironía—. Eres una niña que lo tiene todo, gente que se muere por ti, una familia que te ama, una madre que estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por ti._

_La palabra madre la pronunció casi con odio y pude comprender que todo su dolor provenía por ella._

—_Tu madre también daría todo por ti—le reconforté._

— _¡Eso es mentira!—Explotó—. Mi madre me abandonó, a mi madre no le importo nada, prefirió quedarse con Takeru que conmigo me mandó con mi papá dejándome en un horrible agujero de soledad._

—_Tienes que entender que cuando tus padres se separaron, tu hermano era el mas pequeño, él que mas la necesitaba._

— _¡Eso lo sé!—sollozó y mi corazón se agrietó—Pero…yo también la necesitaba ¡Maldita sea! La necesito, tú nunca entenderás por la soledad que viví ¿Cómo crees que pasé mi primera navidad?_

_Yo no contesté pues no tenia ni la menor idea._

—_Completamente solo, mi padre se la pasó toda la noche trabajando y mi mamá no fue digna en llamarme ¿Cómo crees que fueron las otras navidades? _

_Agaché mi cabeza, dolida por su confesión._

—_Igual de sola que la primera, muchas veces Takeru quiso pasarlas conmigo pero mi mamá se lo prohibió, debido a sus viajes a Francia y como no tenía mi patria potestad no podía llevarme. _

—_Lo siento—musité apenada por tener que recordarle eso._

—_Tú no tienes idea del dolor por el que pasé al sentir su rechazo, en mis cumpleaños lo único que recibía era una patética llamada sin ningún te quiero de por medio, mi papá trataba de alegrarme con algún juguete pero eso no era suficiente._

_Tapó su frente con una de sus manos, desde mi ubicación pude ver como el temblaba ligeramente, no sabía si era debido al frio o por el llanto en silencio, creo que era por las dos cosas._

—_Estuve solo hasta que los conocí a ustedes, en especial a ella—Dijo refiriéndose a Bella—. Ella logró sacarme de ese caparazón en el cual me encerré, ella me ayudó tanto, dejé de sentirme solo, ella fue mi tabla de salvación y ahora estoy solo. _

_Cayó al suelo de rodillas, seguía tapando su rostro con sus manos y el temblor aumentó, los sollozos fueron audibles y yo por inercia corrí hasta donde él._

—_No quiero estar solo—Murmuró entre su llanto—. Detesto la soledad, sin ella me voy a hundir, esa canción es una farsa, porque con ella nunca me sentí abandonado._

_Me agaché hasta quedar también de rodillas contra el frío pavimento, éstas protestaron debido a que vestía una falda y el suelo estaba rasposo, pero no me importó, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era mitigar el dolor en Bestia._

_El alzó la vista y yo pude ver en sus ojos un mar de sufrimiento._

—_Estoy solo—Me dijo—. Nunca podré encontrar a alguien que me ame como ella lo hizo._

_Estabas tan equivocado, pues yo te amo incluso mucho mas de lo que ella lo hizo._

—_Déjame ayudarte—lo agarré de los hombros y lo atraje hacia mi acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho—. Déjame entrar en tu vida, te prometo que ya no estarás solo, solo déjame ser tu amiga._

_Él se aferró a mi cintura, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que por un momento me dejó sin aliento, yo le correspondí de igual manera y lo estreché contra mi como si se tratare de mi propia tabla de salvación, la lluvia no cesó en ningún momento, pero yo ni siquiera la sentí, lo único que estaba presente en mi eran los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y la agitada respiración de Bestia._

_No nos separamos hasta que Encantador llegó, protegiéndonos de la lluvia con un paraguas._

* * *

Observó su taza de café negro con cierto aire decaído, agarró una cucharita y la lleno de azúcar la metió en la taza y la revolvió junto con el oscuro líquido, se la llevó a los labios y bebió un sorbo, su acompañante la miró en silencio.

—Si te cité aquí—Dijo tras unos largos minutos—. Es porque necesito tu ayuda.

Ken no se inmutó ante la petición de Izumi, su futura colega se miraba extraña desde aquella vez que fue a la tienda.

—Sé que tú no eres un sospechoso porque el día que ellos murieron tu estabas en Taiwán—El joven asintió con la cabeza—. Pero tú los conociste a todos ellos, tú debiste de haber visto algo que nadie pudo, ellos ocultan algo Ichijouji, todos ellos son una tapadera y sé que no lo aflojaran por las buenas, es por eso que necesito que me digas algo, tan siquiera el mas mínimo detalle.

El joven pareció meditarlo un poco, Izumi tenia razón, ese grupo de amigos en un pestañear de ojos se desmoronó, cada integrante se dejó sofocar en sus propios problemas sin dar tregua a una ayuda, que gran ejemplo que el de Miyako, él se dio cuenta de su adicción hasta muy tarde, fue un ciego que no quiso ver la realidad.

—Todos tuvieron sus problemas—Susurró—. Mi esposa tuvo los propios, pero así como ella guardó silencio, los demás lo hicieron, es muy difícil que pueda ayudar, pero si hubo una persona de la que más o menos sé.

— ¿Quién?—Demandó con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

—Kido—le dijo un poco dudoso—. No lo estoy inculpando de asesino pero él falsificó sus notas para poder entrar a la universidad y Yamato se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Crees que por eso él los haya matado?

—Creo que por tener un enamoramiento por Mimi pudo haberlo hecho, tú más que nadie sabe que el despecho es el principal motivo para un asesinato.

Odaiba 2004…

A ken no le gustaba mucho las fiestas pero Miyako le insistió tanto que tuvo que aceptar acudir a esa, y bueno cabe destacar que era el cumpleaños de Miyako y que por ser su novia no podía dejarla plantada y mucho menos cuando su suegra lo llamó primero a él que a todos sus amigos.

Así que ahí estaba, en la casa de su novia, con las luces apagadas, el alcohol escondido y la música a todo dar, estaba sentado junto con Koushiro, en el suelo estaban Mimi, Hikari, Miyako y Sora riendo sobre alguna tontería, sus rostros estaban sonrosados debido al alcohol.

Daisuke, Takeru y sus cuñadas se enfrentaban en una batalla de futbolito, Taichi y Yamato fueron a buscar más alcohol y de Joe no había ni sombra.

Hasta que la música se detuvo abruptamente, todos voltearon y se encontraron al superior Joe a la par del equipo de sonido, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y se miraba aturdido.

Tambaleando llegó hasta donde las chicas y con su voz arrastrada dijo—. ¿Por qué, Mimi? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La aludida se paró y miró confundida al joven.

—Superior, no entiendo ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué te metiste con él? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Disculpe? ¿A que se refiere?

— ¡No te hagas la tonta!—le gritó—. Con Yamato ¿Con quien más? ¿Por qué estas con él?

Todos ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa y el rostro de la chica se desfiguró.

—Superior Joe, no diga tonterías—. Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Yo no estoy con Matt.

— ¡No seas mentirosa!—exclamó pinchándole el pecho con su dedo—. Yo te vi con él, se estaban besuqueando y manoseándose.

El rostro de la chica se coloró, apartó la mirada nerviosa sin saber exactamente que decir, la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron Taichi y Yamato, en cuanto Joe le miró se abalanzó contra el rubio estampándolo contra la pared.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le reprochó con su voz arrastrándose—. Tu sabias lo mucho que me gusta y aún así te metiste con ella, ¿Qué no te bastaba con Sora?

—Joe—colocó sus manos en los brazos del chico y lo alejó de él—. ¿De quien mierda estas hablando?

— ¡De Mimi!—vociferó con odio—. Yo te dije que me gusta, lo mucho que la quiero y tú me la quitaste—le golpeó el pecho con sus puños—. Eres un maldito ladrón, si le llegas a hacer daño juro que no responderé, lo juro.

Izumi escuchó atenta todo el relato, que Joe Kido hubiese tenido un enamoramiento por Tachikawa le abría muchos caminos y lo colocaba a él en su lista de sospechosos, se despidió de Ken no sin antes agradecerle por la información y se dirigió a toda prisa al departamento de policías pues entre mas rápido investigara sobre Kido, mas rápido tendría todas las piezas de ese horrible rompecabezas.

* * *

Y espero que les haya gustado =) Como ven ya van dos sospechosos ^^ y bueno nuevos misterios xD no me culpen amo los misterios, eso si, no tienen idea cuanto me costó escribir este capitulo, que dificil fue =( asíq eu espero que haya valido la pena. La primer frase que puse al inicio, es una cita de la pelicula La Bella y la Bestia.

Y pues como siempre ya se m olvidó lo demas que les iba a dcir, creo que actualizaré en esta semana o si no hasta la proxima, esperaré impaciente sus reviews que me alegran tanto el dia ^^ se me cuidan todos =)

Reviews sin cuenta:

LeahC: Hola, hola =D muchas gracias por tu review ^^ como pudiste ver Yolei confesó no haberle hecho nada a Mimi, pero ¿Será cierto eso? jajjajaj quien sabe xD y tiens toda la razon el Sorato no debió existir, no entiendo que se les pasó por la cabeza a los escritores pero por suerte existen los fics asi que por lo menos no sufrimos tanto xD que bueno que te haya gustado como abordé el tema, mas o menos asi abordaré los problemas de todos los elegidos ^^ Abre tus ojos será la siguiente en actualziar =D te lo prometo =) que tengas un buen dia.

tefy: Hola =D que bueno que ya tienes una cuenta así podremos escribirnos mas a menudo =D y obviamente Tai es un encantador yo simplemente lo amooooooooooooo, es mi amor anime platonico xD a mi tambien me gustó darle un enfoque diferente a Yolei y ponerla con ese problema porque a ella la veo como una chica inmadura aunque sea la mas hermosa de todas y por eso es que lla sola se autodestruye y a Ken ya lo entrevestiraon ^^ pero el es descartado como sospechoso porque no se encontraba en odaiba cuando ellos murieron, jajajajajja a mi me gustan los chicos malos pero eso si solo en historias ya uno de verdad me volveria loca, lo que mas me gusta de este Yamato así como a ti es su lado sobreprotector con Mimi asi que yo tambien babeaba cuando escribí esa escena xD y ya mas o menos puedes ver como se van enamorando, Matt destapó sus miedos frente a Mimi y ella le pidió ser su amiga ¿a que no son una ternura? lo son, lo son ^^ la verdad ni yo tampoco entiendo que s lo que pasa por mi cabeza se me ocurren unas cosas que no sé de donde salieron xD pero deberias de intentar escribir, a mi me encanta es como una pasion, que tengas un buen dia y seguimos en contacto =D

Ana: hola, hola =D gracias por el review, aunque te hayas equivocado a mi me gusta que me des tus teorias =D asi que espero que sigas xD a mi en lo personal me encanta este género y adoro el misterio, por eso es que los lleno de misterios pero ya poco a poco los iré disipando eso si habran mucho mas misterios estos no son los únicos faltan bastantes =D espero que este capi te guste =) y gracias por leer mis demas historias =) que tengas un gran dia.

Galathe: hola =D muchas gracias por tu review me alegra tanto que te vaya gustando esta historia trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en cada capitulo aunque muchas veces me cuesta, como este que me costó un mundo, con respecto a los nombres vas super bien sólo en uno te confudiste XD pero no te diré cual, solo para mantener un poquitito mas el misterio, lo que pasa es que algunos personajes no seran sospechosos como por ejemplo Ken el cual no estuvo en el pais al momento del asesinato, y falta el eprsonaje de Joe, Mimi todavia no ha escrito de él, pero en el siguiente capi ella comenzará a hablar de él ^^ a mi tambien me costó mucho imaginarme al asesino porque de un solo lo convierto en un Ooc pero no pude contenerme siempre he querido hacer una historia así y no iba a quedar tranquila hasta lograrlo xD Así que espero que este capitulo te guste ^^ tiene su pequeña dosis de misterio pero lo enfoqué mas en Yolei, Matt y Mimi. Que tengas un gran dia.

Criiiisi: Mi pequeña amiga chantajeadora ^^ Espero que ya te encuentres muy bien y con el debido reposo asi que cuidadito y te pones a ver tele o a salir a la calle que ciberneticamente te mandaré un latigazo xD ok no u.u jajjaaj me diste mucha risa con lo de matapasiones jajajaja a mi me gusta el taito lo sé soy una rara T.T pero es que cualquier fic en el que Tai participe yo soy feliz y me habia quedado sin fics que leer asi que no me pude contener -.- jajaja tu sigue con tu sospechoso principal vamos a ver si al final resulta ser él o no XD y bueno en este capi ya mas o menos mostré como es que se va dando la relacion de Matt y Mimi no creas que todo es masoquismo no soy la autora de 50 shades u.u y espero que te guste ste capi y en cuanto tengas el chance escribime =)


End file.
